Control Freak
by uncertainAuthor
Summary: There were few things in life that pleased Gabriel more than having control. He was a man of simple means; he called the shots, others listened. Simple and sufficient. Toying with Commander Jack Morrison, however, was a whole separate level of fun. Follow Jack and Gabriel through hardships, changes, and the beginning of the end of Overwatch. R76/Hinted AnaHardt
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Chapter Warnings: Slight manipulation (not involving consent, more just Gabe toying with Jack like he's his plaything), flirting, stick-up-the-ass Jack Morrison, semi-predator-like Gabe wanting to bang the hot blond.

 _Summary:_

 _There were few things in life that pleased Gabriel more than having control. He was a man of simple means; he called the shots, others listened. Simple and sufficient. Toying with Commander Jack Morrison, however, was a whole separate level of fun._

* * *

There were few things in life that pleased Gabriel more than having control. He was a man of simple means; he called the shots, others listened. Simple and sufficient. While he wasn't exactly the top dog of Overwatch, he was damn near at the top. To most, it seemed as though Captain Amari, Commander Morrison, and himself were the supposed Big Three. When a decision was needed, it was up to the three of them to work it out in almost all situations.

He huffed out a sigh, a frown tugging at his lips. Ana usually sided with Jack, at least nine times out of ten, but who was he to protest? It was a system that had worked since the beginning, and he couldn't change it even if he wanted to. Not without winning at least one of them over.

"Commander Reyes, Commander Morrison would like to speak to you in his office as soon as you're available." Athena's voice chimed in as the screen above him lit up, and Gabriel set the shotgun he was meticulously cleaning back onto the table.

"Tell him I'll be there right away."

"Understood."

The man stood and stretched, earning a few well-placed cricks and cracks from his joints. What could the boy scout want now? He left the room, turning down the corridors until he was outside the frosted glass door with the bold lettering of his fellow soldier.

A rap of his knuckles against the door earned a call of "Come in!" from inside, and Gabriel opened the door and stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me?"

Gabriel Reyes was, usually, a very patient man, but the long stretch of silence from one Commander Jack Morrison was beginning to tick away at his nerves.

"Don't tell me you had Athena call me here just to watch you go gray, Jack."

More silence. Gabriel huffed, striding across the room and leaning down onto the blond's desk, brow furrowed as he stared at Jack's face. Even with steepled hands covering a good portion of the other man's face, he could see that conflict was brewing in those bright baby blues. "Jack…?"

"I'm worried about Oxton." Finally, a response.

Gabriel pushed off the desk lightly, hiding a smirk at the dart of Jack's eyes to the slight disturbance to the layout of the pristine desk. The darker man dropped into one of the chairs in the office, crossing his arms. "What about her? Something going wrong with her time lockdown thing?"

A roll of the eyes on Jack's end, and another tug at the corner of Gabriel's mouth. "It's a chronal accelerator, and no, it's nothing like that," Jack huffed, finally dropping his hands to rest on his lap. "I'm just worried about how she's going to fit in as an agent. She's got spunk and a wonderful can-do attitude, but she's just so…" he trailed off, as though searching for the right word to describe the young British girl.

"Innocent? Naive? Inexperienced with actual conflict?" A nod on Jack's end made Gabriel sigh. "Look, she still seems like a kid if I've ever seen one, but like you said, she's got spunk. Lena knows what she's signed up for, but it doesn't even phase her. She wants to be a hero and help save people. Hell, save the world, to an extent." Gabriel leaned back in the chair, offering up the slightest smile. "On a side note, you sure do seem to worry about everyone a lot. Starting to think you're the dad of this darling little battalion, amigo."

The deadpan glare was more than enough to pull a legitimate laugh out of him. "Not funny, Reyes."

"It actually is, Morrison." He laid heavy implication on the surname, rolling his own chestnut eyes. It made no sense whatsoever to him as to why Jack was always so cringe-inducingly formal. Always with surnames and titles, sirs or ma'ams. The man was a giant knot of stress, good intentions, and perfection rolled into one good looking son of a bitch.

"So," Gabriel continued, "is there anything else you need to talk to me about, or was it just needing reassurance?" The hint of snarkiness in his tone, downright made Morrison glower, but the slightest hint of a flush in his cheeks gave Gabriel an incredibly deep satisfaction.

"No, that will be all." The curt response had Gabriel smoothly rising out of his chair, smirking as he leaned down damn near eye to eye with Jack's view.

"Anytime. I'm always up for sweet talking you into a blush, Jackie." Widened eyes and a slightly crooked jaw was all Gabriel needed for a signal, and the man quickly straightened his back and turned for the door. "See you later, Morrison."

And, just like that, Gabriel left the room, leaving a flustered and slightly confused Jack behind to ponder over the words. Oh yes, he would definitely check this one up to one of his best plays of the man yet. It was addicting, manipulating Jack's emotions like putty in his hands, but damn, did it feel good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: Mention of boners, OCD Jack that stems from my own need to have a ritualistic coffee routine, hella flirty Gabriel attempting to make a move.

 _Summary:_

 _Jack just wants a goddamn cup of coffee._

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jack called Gabriel to his office, two weeks of dealing with that rough and rowdy jerk slipping cheeky little smirks at him in the hallways.

There were few things in life that pleased Jack more than having a situation control. He was a man of simple means; he called the shots, others listened, and all-in-all it kept a smoothly running ship. Simple and sufficient, neat and tidy. Just as he wanted.

However, with Gabriel taking extra steps to mess up that neat and tidy ship, well… Jack was getting frustrated. The occasional stop by his office ending with the items on his desk left askew, an improperly buttoned shirt at a press conference, purposeful and idiotic typos in a report. He nearly threw the stack of papers in a shredder when Gabriel had the nerve to switch fonts halfway through a paragraph. Did the man have to shame? No morals?

After fixing the thirteenth typo in the report he was proofreading, Jack sighed, deeming that yes, he was working, and yes, he still had a stack the size of Winston's foot tall to finish going through, but dammit, he needed some caffeine to make it through Gabriel's bullshit this time. It felt as though it was quite literally eating away at his energy to have to fix everything the man did wrong.

He set the report down, tapping its edges on the desk and set it perfectly parallel to the stack of remaining reports; the highlighter, now capped, being set right alongside it. He pushed up out of his chair, stretching and shifting around until his bones gave a satisfying pop, one side after another.

A quick stroll down the hall leads him to the communal kitchen area, making a beeline for the coffee maker. A quick sniff alerted him to the staleness of the brew, and he busied himself with making a fresh pot. It was mechanical, rhythmic, and a ritual he prided himself in damn near perfecting.

Retrieve a new filter, dump the old grounds. Rinse the holder, tap dry, set on the counter. Dump the pot, rinse in the sink, swish, dump again, turn the faucet exactly a _quarter_ of the way on return to the holder, grab the large can of coffee to the left of the cocoa mix. Pop in the new filter, fill with _exactly_ three and a half scoops of the coffee. Return the coffee can, turn off the water. Put the holder back in place, fill the tank with the fresh water, and hit the power button with a sense of satisfaction that never gets old no matter how many times he's done it.

The smell of brewing coffee brought a hint of a smile to his face, taking a seat and waiting. It was more work, in a sense, but it relaxed him. Precision and control, both fair mistresses he could never live without.

The door to the kitchen hissed open, breaking Jack's momentary reprieve, and the devil himself strolled in in sweats and a beanie. Well, not the literal devil, but at this point, Jack could picture horns fitting quite nicely on Gabriel's forehead for all the crap he'd been pulling over the last two weeks. "Reyes, have you ever taken a typing class?"

The question seemed to have caught the man off guard, one fuzzy eyebrow raising up. "Yes? Why do you ask?"

"Well," Jack huffed, crossing his arms, "your reports could've fooled me. Every single one you've brought to me has had mistakes, some being a hell of a lot more than just a wrongly pressed key or two. It's downright disgraceful."

An unimpressed snort was his only response, and Jack glowered as he watched Gabriel stroll over to the pantry. "Whoops, my bad, _Commander_. I'll make sure and double check my work next time. Jesus, you're like the teacher I can't seem to get rid of even after graduation." The comparison made the dark-eyed man snort, grinning just a bit at his own wit. "Unless that's what you're going for, of course."

"If I'm the teacher, does that make you the irresponsible slacker who fails my class?" Damn, that was a good quip. Jack held back a small grin at his own wit, a bit of pride seeping through at coming up with something that, hopefully, would shut Gabriel up, make him think about his actions.

"Only if you want me to be." The suggestive tone in Gabriel's voice made him stop, a knot forming in his throat. Oh god, not this again. "And there it is, just what I was looking for. Rosy red as always, Jack. I'm starting to think you might like when I tease you."

Jack swallowed hard, giving an affronted huff. "This again, Reyes?" he chuckled, trying to divert the other man's attention. "You caught me by surprise last time with that crap in my office, but I know you're just trying to embarrass me. It's not going to work twice."

The roll of Gabriel's eyes and mischevious chuckle did nothing to comfort Jack; if anything, it made him even more flustered.

"So you think you have it all figured out, huh?" Gabriel turned from the pantry, a pastry in hand. "So, you genuinely believe that I'm just trying to get under your skin and embarrass you, Jack?"

"Obviously."

A pause as Gabriel casually took a bite of the pastry, humming as he chewed.

"And so what if I am? What are you gonna do about it, _Jackie_?"

The question actually stunned him; what would he do about it? What was he going to do to get Gabriel to stop acting like a brat?

"No answer?" The question pulled Jack from his thoughts, as did Gabriel strolling over to sit on the countertop damn near in front of him. "Truth is, I just want to watch you squirm. It's hilarious, seeing you all red-faced and out of shit to say. The great Commander Jack Morrison without a plan." Gabriel's laugh sent pangs of heat to Jack's face, a combination of anger and embarrassment flooding him.

"Just shut up and let me enjoy my break. Don't you have someone else to bother, Reyes? I'm busy fixing your crap report."

"Oooh, getting sassy, I see. I like it. Bite back, Jack. Maybe it'll help get that stick out of your ass."

That was enough. Jack slammed his hands on the counter, rising out of the chair to stand eye to eye with the other. "I do NOT have a stick up my ass, and I'd appreciate it if you kindly fucked the _hell_ off, Gabriel!" By this point, Jack was damn near nose to nose with the cheeky bastard.

"Dame un beso, cariño. Give in and let off some steam, you worked up asshole. You seem like you need it." Gabriel's grin was downright obscene, and it sent a wave of heat somewhere Jack most certainly didn't expect it to.

Jack swallowed hard, stepping back as though he was only just now aware of the far too close proximity of his and Gabriel's faces. Oh god, this was not happening. _Why_ , he asked himself, _why on Earth was Gabriel doing this to him?!_

He spun on his heel, storming out of the kitchen as quickly as he could without downright running, heat flaring in his cheeks. He heard Gabriel hollering after him, but he ignored it. He didn't stop until he was behind his now locked office door, pressing his back against it and sliding down in a slump.

Why was this happening and, more importantly… why was he hard?

Jack buried his face in his hands, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself when a thought occurred to him.

 _He hadn't even gotten any of the damn coffee._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Warning: PG-13

Content Warning: Gabe having some borderline girl talk with Ana, Jack taking a bit of a leap of faith, slightly softer-hearted Gabe because Jesus dude you screwed up big time

 _Summary:_

 _Gabe finds solace in talking with who is, most likely, the most rational member of the "Big Three". Jack finally gets his coffee and agrees to at least give Gabe a shot._

* * *

"Dame un beso, cariño. Give in and let off some steam, you worked up asshole. You seem like you need it."

Gabe grinned, leaning in just a fraction of an inch. He'd done a lot more than just try to irritate Jack over the past two weeks. He had been thinking, trying to work out just what his own endgame was going to be. Should he just continue teasing Jack, taking small bouts of pleasure in ruffling the other's feathers? Should he build up to one immense, over the top tactic to get an absolutely top-notch memory of that stoic face bright red and shocked?

Or should he try and pursue something more?

Gabriel wasn't a slut, to be exact, but sex was something he was definitely a fan of. Taking control, leading someone else to pleasure until they reach their breaking point… It was something he could get hard from just by dwelling on for too long. He loved dominating someone, caressing and exploring their body while they're restrained. Safe words were always used, of course, and he'd never push things too far just for his own satisfaction, but god was it amazing to have someone completely and utterly at your mercy.

His musings had led him to a string of thoughts, a collection of ideas that would end one of about three ways; he would be removed from Overwatch, possibly with a restraining order on him, he'd lose what awkward and rocky friendship he had with his favorite blond, or, and the best of all, he could get his own satisfaction and maybe, just maybe, help get Jack to loosen up. Replace that stick up his ass with something better.

He watched Jack's Adam's apple bob, hoping for some kind of response. Hell, he'd settle for a slap in the face, just something! When the other man stepped back, turning and darting for the door, Gabriel felt a wave of dread. "Jack, wait! Look, I was only joking! Come back!"

He knew it'd be a long shot, but fuck, he didn't expect Jack to quite literally run from him. He hopped off of the counter, leaving the pasty behind and tailing after Jack. He hesitated, a frown marring his features. Shit, he probably just fucked up big time. A smoother, less up-front approach to trying to make a legitimate move on Jack would've at least had a chance, but this? This was a doomed mission from the moment he started teasing him in the kitchen.

He sighed, leaning against a nearby panel and letting himself slip down until he was seated, pulling off his ever-present beanie and running a hand through his hair. He blew his chance before he could even take it. Smooth one, Reyes.

"Gabriel?" His head jerked up, having been too deeply buried in his thoughts to notice Ana entering the hallway, a frown crossing her face as she made her way over to him. "Are you alright?"

He huffed out a sigh, ducking his head a bit as he shook it. "I don't know right now, to be honest. I think I screwed something up big time, Ana. Something I'm not sure I can get a second shot at."

She pursed her lips, giving a soft hum before extending a hand out to him. "Come with me. We're going to talk." He accepted the extended hand, pulling up off of the floor and following the woman back to the kitchen he had just shamed himself in.

"Get some water going, will you? I get the feeling some tea will help." Gabriel nodded, grabbing and filling the kettle and getting it set up to boil, taking the initiative to go ahead and grab some cups as Ana got the tea bags and sugar.

A few minutes of steeping and stirring in sugar later, the two sat down at the table. Ana took a slow sip of her tea, delicately setting the cup back in its saucer before crossing her hands on the tabletop. "Now, start from the beginning. What do you think you screwed up, and why do you think you can't fix it?"

Gabriel took a sip from his own mug, giving a sigh as he cupped the source of warmth. "I've been giving Jack a bit of hell for the past couple weeks, nothing big, just pissing him off a little here and there, and… well…" How could he put this? He didn't exactly want to say that it was because ticking Jack off was, in all honesty, kind of arousing. He held no shame in the fact that, after pissing him off in the office, he jacked off to the memory of Jack's reddened cheeks and askew jaw at least twice.

But what would Ana say to that?

"Gabriel, you can talk to me. You know I'm here for you, _sadiqi_." she extended a hand, giving him a soft squeeze to the arm before sipping from her cup again. He took a deep breath, choosing to just say fuck it, might as well pull it off like a band-aid.

"I think I wanna fuck Jack."

The spray of tea on his face and chest from Ana's spit-take were a slight surprise, but honestly, he should've seen it coming. "You _what_?"

Gabriel held his ground, wiping off the splatter with a napkin before continuing calmly, "I said, I think I want to fuck Jack. Fuck as in have sex with. I want to put my dick in Jack's-"

"Okay, I get the picture!" Ana cleared her throat, rubbing a hand over her face. "Since when? I mean- and please don't go into the deep details on this, but when did you start having feelings for him? I know you two are pretty good friends, but that's quite the jump to make." she took another sip of tea, "Especially with how you've been bullying him lately, Gabriel."

He huffed, rolling his eyes. "It's not bullying, Ana. I just… I like seeing how he reacts when I push his buttons. He gets so worked up over the littlest things, you know?" he furrowed his brows, dancing his fingers along the rim of his mug. "I don't think you'd really get it even if I tried explaining it, but yeah. It's on the table now. I want to bang the boy scout."

"Uh huh… so what's the problem? Do you think he wouldn't go for it? You might not be my type, but you're still pretty good looking."

"The problem is that I just damn near kissed him, flat out asked him to give me a kiss, and he ran away." Ana's snort was the furthest thing from being his behind her hand. "Hee hee, haha. I'm glad you find my dilemma funny." Gabriel's deadpanned tone drew an apologetic smile and a gesture to continue. "No, but… he ran, Ana. Literally turned tail and bolted. He's probably in his office writing up a restraining order on my ass as we speak. I got too eager, and I screwed up whatever tiny chance I could've had at tying him down and-"

"Details, Gabe."

"Right, sorry." he grinned, albeit a bit sheepishly, and had to admit that Ana's smile was comforting.

"So, let me make sure I'm understanding this right. You want to sleep with Jack?"

"Yes."

"And you're worried you pushed your advances a bit too soon and in too big of a way?"

"Essentially, yes."

She chuckled, shaking her head and rising from her chair. "I can't guarantee it'll smooth everything over, but the least you can do is apologize to him. Explain, without mentioning sex, that you've grown fond of him in a more than friendly way, and you want to try and see if he wants to test the waters." she strolled over to the cabinet, pulling down another mug. Gabriel raised a brow, watching her pour out a cup of the coffee, returning and holding it out to him. "Go to his office and try to make peace. Remember, no dirty details."

A genuine smile spread over Gabriel's features, standing and accepting the mug. "Thank you, Ana. I appreciate the advice."

The woman chuckled, making a sweeping motion with her hands as though shooing him out the door. "Go, I'll clean up in here. Besides, if I may put in my two cents, Jack could definitely use a roll in the hay. Angela's been telling me his stress levels are off the charts recently." she gave a wry smile. "Not that you've had anything to do with that, of course."

"Definitely not." he chuckled, leaving the kitchen and heading straight to Jack's office. He stood at the door, taking a deep breath before rapping his knuckles against the glass.

"Who is it?" Okay, so Jack was definitely inside. That was a good sign.

"It's, uh… It's me. Mind if I come in?"

"…"

"Jack?"

"Go away, Gabriel, I'm busy." Ouch, shot down right out of the gates.

"Jack, we need to talk about this. I fucked up in there. I'm sorry."

There was a long stretch of silence, and Gabriel thought that it was already a lost cause, until the door slid open with a hiss. He stepped inside, greeted with a red-faced glare from Jack's position in his chair. "Why bother apologizing? You got what you wanted. I'm embarrassed, and I ran. You won."

Gabriel sighed, setting the mug down in front of Jack before taking a seat. The blond hesitated but went on to reach out and take it, taking a long sip. His eyes slipped closed, and he let out a soft sigh of relief as he set the mug back on the desk.

"I'll admit, I was trying to embarrass you. I wanted to make you blush and lose whatever quips you were gonna shoot back at me." Gabriel leaned on his elbows, running a hand through his hair. "Do you want me to just be honest here?"

"I'd appreciate it, yes."

"You look absolutely adorable when you get flustered. You get so wound up over every little thing, I just push enough of the buttons to get to see you all worked up and red. Kind of makes me want to just, ya know… kiss you." he gave a small shrug, trying to keep himself level headed, Remember what Ana said; baby steps. Don't just go ahead and tell him you want to bend him over the very desk between them and make him melt.

Jack looked surprised, but the expression quickly shifted into a puzzled frown. "And how do I know you're not just screwing with me now? How do I know that this isn't just you pushing more of my buttons?"

A surge of hope fluttered through Gabriel. Okay, okay, he could work with this. He was getting the situation under control. He could do this. "What do I have to do to prove I'm serious, Jack?"

Jack chewed at his lip for the briefest of moments, Gabriel's eyes catching the movement and fighting a small shiver. Fuck, he really was too deep into this now. He wanted to just leap over the desk and pin him to the floor.

"I want you to kiss me, and I want to see if there's anything actually there or if it's just too much tension built up from your little stunts."

Gabriel had to fight to keep an eager grin off of his face. "Are you sure? I mean completely and totally sure because I don't want you to just do this because of what I said in the kitchen." That much wasn't a lie. He was more than excited to finally get a chance to push things further, but if it was just guilt or something making Jack agree… That didn't feel right at all.

The blond took a deep breath, standing up from his desk and leaning over, bracing himself on his hands as he stared Gabriel down. "Just shut up and kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Rating: Mature

Content Warning: Lots of kissing, spanking, kink discussion, blowjobs, and handjobs

 _Summary:_

 _A rash decision leads to more than Jack could've ever asked for, and the beginning of something he thinks he's really, really going to enjoy._

* * *

Jack's face was burning, feeling like his face was burning like a white iron, but he was determined. Part of him still believed Gabriel was screwing with him, just trying to see how far Jack was going to go with this.

Jack refused to break, not again. Worst case scenario, Gabriel would laugh at him for falling for it, having a good laugh at the blond's expense. However, and honestly what Jack was hoping for, deep down in the part of him that he usually pushed aside to make way for professionalism, he… honestly wanted to give this a try.

Gabriel Reyes was a very handsome man, Dark, smooth skin, a few gruff scars here and there from a few rough missions, enough scruff to make him look soft and warm despite the piercing look he usually carried in deep chestnut eyes. There were plenty of poems about people with blue eyes, comparing them to oceans or the sky, but… _god_ , he loved Gabriel's eyes. They betrayed him so many times, giving a clue as to what was going through the other's mind. Deep and warm, like a cup of coffee right after you wake up.

So, when Gabriel asked him what he could do to prove his intentions were genuine, well… Jack went for it.

"I want you to kiss me, and I want to see if there's anything actually there or if it's just too much tension built up from your little stunts."

"Are you sure? I mean completely and totally sure because I don't want you to just do this because of what I said in the kitchen." The hint of worry in the man's eyes honestly made Jack's heart flutter, the sincerity in his words making up his mind.

Jack took a deep breath, standing up from his desk and leaning over, bracing himself on his hands as he stared Gabriel down. Okay, he could do this. Just go for it. What's the worst that could happen? "Just shut up and kiss me."

And all at once, Gabriel rose up, crashing his lips into Jack's in a show of eagerness that surprised the blond.

Gabriel tasted like tea and lightly sweetened strawberry cake, a hint of minty mouthwash hitting Jack as the kiss deepened. A hand found its way to Gabriel's cheek, and Jack felt a hand thread into his hair as he tilted his head just a bit.

Oh god, he was liking this. The surprising softness of Gabriel's lips, the scratch of his facial hair… It felt nice. It felt like the best combination of comfort and excitement he could ask for. He'd known Gabriel for years now, the two of them essentially being each other's support during the enhancement program, but he'd never thought of what it would be like to kiss him. It was better than he likely could've even thought it to be.

Gabriel had pushed Jack back a bit, the man blindly feeling his way along the side of the desk until he was on Jack's side, and the arm wrapped around the blond's waist was strong and eager as all hell. He was pulled flush against the other, Jack all but melting when he felt a tongue pressing at his lips, pleading for entrance.

A burning in his lungs forced him to pull back for air, panting as he looked into the other's eyes, trying to get a read on him.

"So, uh… how did that feel?" the borderline sheepish tone in Gabriel's voice made Jack laugh, giving a small grin.

"Honestly? Better than I expected. Might be a bit dangerous though, Gabriel." A brow raised in response, and now it was Jack's turn for sheepishness. "It's too easy to suffocate; I didn't want to pull away."

Gabriel laughed a genuine laugh, using the hand that was in Jack's hair to cover his face as he shook his head. "I can't believe this. I thought you were gonna try and put a restraining order on me or something."

"I was thinking about it, but I just couldn't. You've been my friend for too long for me to excommunicate you over you trying to be an ass."

Another grin. "Oh? Three curse words in one day? Is that a new record, Jackie?"

Jack rolled his eyes, dropping his hand down to give a playful punch to Gabriel's shoulder. "I curse plenty, just not around others. Gotta set a good example."

"Fuck a good example. You've got a good voice for curse words." the sudden rub of Gabriel's crotch against Jack's own made his breath hitch. "Especially if I could get you to gasp some of them out."

If he wasn't hard before, he most certainly was on the way there now. "Are you… are you wanting to try to do more now? Don't you think it's a bit… soon?" Jack was a little bit old-fashioned when it came to intimacy; he already felt incredibly naughty, kissing a man he wasn't technically in a relationship with, but sex? That was even more embarrassing.

"It's only soon if you think it is, amigo." Gabriel pressed a line of kisses along Jack's jawline, Jack instinctively tilting his head to give him room. His trail ended at the blond's neck, sucking and biting a wonderfully dark mark onto the man.

"I mean… Hold on for just a second, okay?" he pressed at Gabriel gently, and the other backed off enough to look at Jack as he spoke. "I want to get some things worked out, right here and right now. Not another kiss or anything more until it's sorted, alright?"

"Alright."

Jack took a deep breath, swallowing past a lump in his throat. "What is this, Gabriel? Is this going to be an actual relationship, or just messing around? I'm honestly okay with either, even if you're just the 'do it and ditch' kind of guy, but… I know I want more. More of this." he gestured between the two of them, furrowing his brows and he rested his forehead against Gabriel's. "So, the question is, what do you want from this?"

There was a pause, and Jack could almost see the cogs turning in the other's head. "I want…" he took a breath. "I know I want more, I've wanted more for awhile, but I don't know if you'd want the kind of more I want."

Jack frowned, furrowing his brows in confusion. "What do you mean? More is something we both want, right? What do you think I wouldn't want?"

"Jack, I'm into some stuff you might think is a bit too naughty, especially since you seem like the most vanilla motherfucker I've ever seen." Gabriel's deadpan tone did nothing to stop the fire spreading from his crown to his collarbone.

"You don't know that! I could be into weirder shit than you are, for all you know!" It wasn't a total lie; he'd been with a few people before, tried out a few different things he'd heard about. Some he liked, some he didn't, but he didn't want Gabe to think of him as some doe-eyed innocent little virgin.

"Up to four now. I'm honestly impressed." Gabriel chuckled, pecking at Jack's mouth. "You trying to be a badass for me or something?"

"Be serious for just a second, will you?" Jack huffed, glaring at the other when he chuckled again.

Gabriel took a deep breath, clearly trying to get his words in order. "Being completely serious, I'm sorry for calling you vanilla, but you honestly don't seem like the type to be into anything more than missionary. Dare I ask what you're into, or is that pushing too far?"

Jack took a deep breath, pulling away from Gabe to pace as he chewed on his lip. "Well… I kind of like biting. And little smacks, not in the face or anything, but like.. on my butt and legs, up on the back of my thighs." He crossed his arms, looking over at Gabe. "Just kind of rough stuff I guess?"

The outright laugh that came from Gabriel was enough to make Jack feel like he was going to damn near die. "That's it?"

"What the hell do you mean, that's it?!"

"I mean, that's not that bad, Jack. I've met people with kinks a lot more extreme than that. Hell, to an extent I'm into stuff a little more risque than that."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Jack huffed, definitely not feeling slightly intimidated and… intrigued?

"Well," Gabe mused, strolling over to Jack's seat. "I'm into a lot of things. Very much into biting, spankings, 'rough stuff'." he sat down, steepling his hands. "Tying bad little boys like you up, giving them punishments for saying bad words, doing naughty things."

Oh god, that tone went straight to his groin.

"Are you… you suggesting I need to be punished, Gabriel?"

"Ah-ah-ah," Gabriel tutted, giving a smirk that rivaled the devil. "You'll call me Sir."

"…hell no."

Gabriel laughed, giving a small, sheepish grin. "Can't blame me for trying, right?" Jack laughed at that, chewing on his lip to fight an eager grin. "So, you gonna come over here, or did I just absolutely fail again?"

After the slightest bit of hesitation, Jack inched over, standing in front of Gabe. "No, not a failure, just… how far are you wanting to go with this?"

Gabe smiled, offering a hand to Jack. The blond took the hand, being pulled down to sit in Gabriel's lap. "We won't go any further than what you're comfortable with, okay?" The kiss he placed on Jack's cheek drew a smile out of him. "You ever heard of safe words, Jackie?"

"Yeah, kind of." he ran a hand down Gabriel's chest, taking a moment to appreciate the hard muscles. "I've never used them, but I get the concept, yeah."

"Well, we'll use them here. Think of stop lights for an example; green will be for the go-ahead, yellow for slow down, red for a hard stop. Sound good to you, cariño?" Gabe pecked at his neck, peppering soft little kisses and nuzzles.

"Sounds good to me." Jack smiled, eager to lean into the trail of kisses that pleasantly lead to his mouth. Gabriel placed his hands on Jack's hips, slipping a thumb under the waistband of the man's pants.

Gabe pulled back from the kiss, giving a small chuckle. "Man, you sure are overdressed, Jack. Full attire while I'm just in my sweats. Feels a little unfair to me."

The wiggle of his brows was enough insinuation for Jack to get the picture, chuckling as he slipped off of Gabriel's lap. "You wanting me to try and strip tease you or something?" he asked, slipping off his coat and gloves before starting the work that was undoing his chest armor. He paused, leaning past Gabriel to get to the control panel on the top of his desk. A few button presses later and the door was locked, security codes for entrance set to only his and Gabriel's.

"Making sure we don't get any unexpected surprise visits?" Gabe laughed. "And you don't have to try and make a show of it. I don't know if I could wait that long."

"I'm already doing something incredibly embarrassing, I don't want anyone more than you seeing this." Jack tutted, shaking his head as he pulled off the armor and the belts attached.

Once he was mostly undressed, he turned to look at Gabe, nothing but a pair of blue boxers clinging to his hips. Jesus, Gabriel looked like he was about to lick his lips and literally eat Jack up, and it made the blond's blush burn like a wildfire. "Get over here." he patted his lap but halted Jack when he went to sit down again. "Like I said, Morrison, you need some punishment. I think some swats are in order."

 _Oh god._

"Yes sir." his nose scrunched at trying to use the word, giving a small laugh, "Alright, gave that a shot. Don't think it's gonna stick."

"Mm, still glad you at least gave it a try, cariño." Gabe all but purred, helping Jack settle into laying down over his laps. "Let me know your colors, alright?"

"Green for now. I'll let you know if it changes." Jack took a deep breath, bracing himself as he felt Gabriel shift. Oh boy, here it comes. The first slap was hardly more than a small smack, and he could feel Gabe tense with anticipation of Jack's response. "…you do realize you don't have to go easy, right? That didn't even hurt. Do it harder."

God, the embarrassment of literally asking to be spanked harder was bad enough, but somehow, Gabriel found a way to make it worse. "Only if you say please, Jackie."

"Are you really gonna make me say it?" Jack groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"C'mon, Jack, indulge me in this." Gabriel brushed his spare hand down the blond's back, tracing every strong detail.

"Fine, will you please spank me a little harder so I actually feel something?"

The sharp, resounding slap that followed his snark was enough to make him gasp, a rush of heat flaring from the smacked cheek immediately heading to his nethers. "Ah, there it is. I think you're gonna need quite a few for how bad you've been, Jack. How many do you think you need?"

"I-I don't know." Jack swallowed hard, chewing away at his lip. Another smack, one hard enough to actually shift him in Gabriel's lap, almost made him moan. "Quite a few, I'd bet. I've been being a bit of an ass."

"Mmhmm, you have." Smack. "Color?"

"Green. Very much green." Jack's head was swimming. Was this real? Was he really bent over Gabriel's lap, enjoying getting spanked by someone he'd been friends with for damn near the majority of his life away from home? Another smack, this one actually pulling a groan of pleasure from him. "Fuck, Gabe… Putting effort into it now, huh?"

"Oh, that kind of talk is gonna get you in trouble, Jackie. Is that what you want?" Gabriel chuckled, giving the abused cheek a small squeeze. "You want me to smack your ass until it's as red as your gorgeous face?"

Fuck, this was getting too hot. Gabriel's words went straight to Jack's dick, already hard and needing attention. Another slap, and god, he wouldn't be surprised if he came just from the spanking. "Can the other side get some love too?" he asked, turning his head to steal a glance of Gabe's expression. The man above him was blushing, nowhere close to as bad as Jack was, but god it looked good on him. "You look good blushing too, by the way."

"Why thank you." Another smack, now to the other cheek, as requested. "Color?"

"Still green. Like I said, I'll let you know if it changes." Jack took a shuddery breath, daring a small grind against Gabe's lap. He was so hard that it was absolutely aching, and anything would be good enough at this point.

"Getting antsy, are we?" Gabe smirked as he rolled his hips slightly, pressing his own hardened cock against Jack's hip. "So am I. You're doing so good for me, Jackie, taking this so well."

God, the praise was addicting. The spanking itself was already amazing, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love Gabriel's words of encouragement.

Another smack, this time led up by a slow rub over the reddening cheek. The spanking continued, no sign of Gabriel letting up from the powerful, effective slaps. Jack eventually had to speak up, the pressure building too much. It took him a moment to find his voice, lost to nothing but soft groans of enjoyment. "Y-yellow, yellow." He felt Gabriel freeze, and he jerked his head up to try and look at him. "Whoa, hey, nothing bad, I promise. Just…" he paused, swallowing his pride when he saw a hint of worry in the other's eyes. "I'm worried I'm going to, uh… make a mess in your lap. If you catch my drift."

The relief on Gabriel's face was almost immediately replaced with a lecherous grin. "Oh really?" Dammit, he was regretting telling him now. "Have you ever had that happen before, Jack? Have you ever came without even having your dick actually touched?"

"No, hasn't happened yet." Jack took a deep breath. "Not sure if I wanna ruin my boxers though, Gabe. I mean, this is honestly better than I could've ever even dreamt, but… fuck it's so much all at once."

A soft tug on his shoulder lead him to sit up, leaning against the desk for support. "I won't make you have to do that, Jack, but I don't want to just leave you hanging." A nod towards the extremely prominent tent in Jack's boxers had him covering up in shame, but Gabriel tugged his hands away. "Want me to suck you off? I don't mind. This was amazing."

God, did he have to be so forward about it? "I- sure, if you honestly don't mind," the words stumbled on Jack's tongue, gripping the desk like it was a lifeline. "But what about you? I know you're hard too."

Gabriel waved a dismissive hand, slipping out of the chair and onto his knees. "I've got two hands, one for your dick and one for mine. Just let me take care of you, mi cariño." A sharp tug at the hem stripped him of his boxers, and Jack was completely bare under Gabe's eyes. "Fuck, you're well equipped. I like it." The pseudo compliment made Jack want to hide his face, but his mind was nothing but white noise and bliss when Gabe leaned forward to give an experimental lick to his head. _Oh god._

Gabriel showed little to no hesitation in his work, sucking Jack's cock into his skillful mouth as he slipped a hand into his sweats and gripping himself. The blond gasped, breathing hard as he moved a hand to grip Gabe's hair. "F-fuck, Gabe, oh god…" The chuckle around his cock didn't help, the vibrations radiating straight to his core. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but Jesus, Gabe was skilled. Flicks of the tongue in all the right places, his tongue hot and wet against the taut flesh. Jack chewed at his knuckles, gripping Gabriel's messy locks for dear life as the man bobbed his head.

"Gabe, Gabe I'm not gonna- I-" Jack panted out his whines, trying to warn Gabriel of his rapidly approaching release.

He slipped off with a pop, grinning up at Jack. "Go ahead, Jackie, I don't mind. Unless you want it on my face?" _Oh,_ _ **GOD**_ _._

"Whatever you're okay with, Gabe, just- please, I- I need-" Jack panted out, shamelessly pleading. That was all the encouragement Gabriel needed, sucking Jack back into his mouth and relentlessly bobbing, flicking his tongue wildly at an over-sensitive head. Jack gasped for air, knuckles white as he gripped the other's hair, legs shaking and hips thrusting as his orgasm swept over him, giving a soft keen as he watched Gabriel swallow it down effortlessly. A soft groan around him and Gabe gripping tightly at Jack's thigh alerted the blond that Gabe had followed suit, slipping off of him with a gasp of air. "F- _fuck_ , Gabe… That's… That was…"

"Good, I hope?" the breathless chuckle made Jack grin, offering a hand to help him up. After Gabe was on his feet, Jack pulled up his boxers, leaning heavily against his desk.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"Yup."

"And we did this in my office."

"Not gonna lie, that kind of made it hotter, at least on my end. I still want to bend you over your desk at some point."

"Gabriel." The stern, yet exhausted tone made Gabriel laugh.

"Alright, alright, just wanted to let you know." He grimaced a bit, wiping his cum covered hand on his soiled sweats. "I dunno about you, but I could go for a shower. Looks like I'm the one who made a mess. I would've bet money it would've been you."

Jack laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Gabriel's lips. "I actually still have to finish my paperwork, but I might just take you up on it next time."

Gabe smiled, grabbing his long-forgotten beanie. "You need any lotion or anything? Your ass is probably gonna hurt like hell if you sit down."

Jack waved a hand, gently dismissing him. "I'm fine, really. That was… really, really great, Gabriel, thank you."

"Anytime, mi cariño." A smile and another soft kiss. "On another note, and I really mean this, sorry about the mistakes in my reports. I just love bugging you into a big mess of frustration." the devilish grin earned him a soft smack on the shoulder.

"Asshole, I knew it was on purpose." Jack laughed, slowly but surely redressing. God, his ass really was sore, but damn it was worth it. "I'll see you around later?"

Gabe nodded, heading to the door. "Of course, I'm not just gonna go for a one-time-only thing. I'm an asshole, but not that kind of an asshole."

"Glad to hear it." Jack tapped at the control panel, unlocking the door. He chuckled, blushing a bit at the cheesy kiss Gabe blew before leaving. With a deep breath and, surprisingly renewed energy, Jack sat down, wincing just the slightest bit before settling in to finish his stack of papers.

Today had been one hell of a rollercoaster, but damn, it had gotten so much better. A knock at the door didn't even phase him, scanning through paragraph after paragraph of text. "Come in!" he hollered, popping off the cap of his highlighter as he proofread the papers.

He heard the door swish open, and he heard someone walk in, but the only thing that drew his attention was when he heard muffled snickering. He jerked his head up to see Ana just inside the doorway, a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. "…Are you alright, Amari?"

"Jack, I think you might need to take a look in the mirror. I'm assuming Gabriel left something when he was in here?" She gestured to the neck area, and Jack paled, then burned red, jumping out of his seat and over to a mirror on a nearby wall. He tilted his head, embarrassment flooding him as he took in the deep purple bruise left, right where Gabe had left it.

"Ana, I-" Jack started, turning only to see her casually strolling out of the room.

"Congratulations, Jack, but I prefer to not have to hear details." she paused at the door, giving him a knowing smile. "I do hope that you're not so stressed after whatever… talk, you and Gabriel had to sort out your bickering." And, with a laugh, she left, leaving Jack to plop back into his chair, fighting the urge to slam his head into the table.

 _God dammit, Gabriel._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Rating: Mature

Content Warning: Lots of kissing, soft and cuddly Gabe, Jack's first-time having Gabriel in him, hinted AnaHardt

 _Summary:_

 _The pressure of their first field mission together leads to a soft escape in the hours before takeoff, and Gabriel struggles to say what he's not sure is ready to be said._

* * *

It was their first field mission since Jack and Gabriel's awkward… coupling, to put it bluntly, and Gabriel felt far more tension in the air than what was normal in the room during a briefing.

"Run it by us one more time, Ana?" Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he scanned over the map laid out on the desk.

"We've gotten intel about an unusual spike in criminal and gang activity in Dorado. Since we haven't had anything to keep us busy for awhile, we're being called to help. It's going to be you, Jack, myself, Reinhardt, and a couple of the new recruits. Two days, in and out. We're basically babysitting while the newest members get a little time in the field while things are still on the calmer side." She smiled, sensing the apprehension in the dark-eyed man.

A soft nudge from Jack gained Gabriel's attention. "We've got this, Reyes. Probably just some chumps wanting to rouse some trouble for the locals, earn some stupid street credit and all that. That's easy street compared to what we've dealt with, right?" The reassurance helped, and Ana gave a noticeable huff at how Jack was able to calm Gabriel with almost no effort.

"Oh please, this will practically be a night out on the town for you two lovebirds." she teased, giving a smirk as she saw redness bloom in both of them. "And before either of you start, I promise I haven't said anything, nor will I." she leaned back in her chair, picking up an almost forgotten cup of tea. "Protocol is protocol, but you two seem so much better together. No more pissiness from you, Jack, and less mischief from you, Gabriel."

Her words pulled an awkward smile from Jack and a laugh from Gabriel. "We appreciate it, Ana, really." the blond assured her, getting a chuckle in response.

Gabriel took a deep breath, trying to shake off the last droves of worry clouding him. "Alright, so when are we heading out?"

"Three hours. Enough time to finish the arrangements with the hotel we're going to be using as a base and refuel the carrier. Reinhardt is gathering up the fresh faces that are going to be joining us and trying to get them to listen to his stories about the grandeur of battle." Ana chuckled, smiling fondly for the briefest of moments at the thought of the beefy man's endless tales. She noticed the not-so-obvious shared look between Jack and Gabriel, huffing as she gave them a stern glare. "I was unwillingly dragged into your love life, don't you _dare_ try and push me into mine. Reinhardt and I are still merely friends, and it will stay that way."

Gabe laughed as he rose out of his chair, Jack following suit. "Sure, Ana, we believe you. _Totally_. A hundred percent."

"Gabriel Reyes, I'm not afraid to beat the hell out of you, and you know that I can, and will." Ana's deadpan tone definitely wasn't what made him hasten his steps towards the door.

"See you in a few, Amari." Jack courteously called, following Gabriel out the door. "She's right, you know. We shouldn't try and pry. I already heard that you told her more than enough about what we did in my office."

"We both know she's smart enough to have figured it out on her own." Gabriel shrugged, giving a small grin. "Besides, someone who so _adamantly_ denies wanting to hear the details probably wants to hear them, especially dear Ana."

"Just clearing the air now; I'm not gonna stop her if she kicks the crap out of you. You got into the mess, you can take the punishment for it." A tug on Jack's waist pulled him closer to Gabriel, making the blond startle, redness resurfacing on his cheeks. "Hey, we talked about this; no PDA in the halls."

"Ah, but all your talk about punishments is riling me up, Jack. Gave me some ideas for how to spend the next three hours before we have to go babysit." The low purr in his tone was well intended, and the deep redness in Jack's cheeks was more than enough reward for having to let go of him. "Just something to think on, mi amado." He blew a puff of a breath into Jack's ear, laughing at the light smack on the shoulder he received for it.

"You really think it's a good idea to mess around before a mission?" Jack's tone was quiet, but Gabriel could hear the hint of eagerness in it. "I mean, yeah, it is a whole three hours until we leave, but…" he trailed off, chewing on his lip.

"I'm leaving it up to you, but," he shifted over to him, daring a kiss to his neck as he whispered, "I'll be in my room having a little fun all by myself. Unless you join me, of course."

The shiver that noticeably dragged along Jack's spine was a thing of beauty, Gabriel laughing as he split away from Jack to go a separate way. He stopped by the armory, rolling his eyes as he heard Reinhardt well into his tale of a fight, a duet of mixed expressions on the newest recruits faces as they politely listened. Gabriel could sympathize with the one that looked bored, but couldn't deny that he was happy for the old man that the young lady looked starstruck at the old man's words.

A quick hello was all he gave, grabbing his gear and swiftly making a break for it before the German could drag him into listening. He chuckled to himself, propping a shotgun on his shoulder as he headed to his sleeping quarters, but stopped in slight surprise when he saw a very red-faced Jack waiting outside his door. "Oh? Actually gonna take me up on my offer, Jackie?" He asked, though already knew the answer. The slight tent in Jack's pants was enough to let him know that Jack was wanting some relief before the mission.

"Shut up and unlock the door," Jack mumbled, but a small smile was still present on his lips. "You know I can't resist a little fun."

Gabriel laughed, tapping in his code and making a sweeping motion with his arm. "After you, Jackie." he ushered, letting the blond in as he followed behind. He locked the door behind them, setting his gear down next to it, speaking as he turned around. "So, what are you w-" Soft lips cut him off, Jack having pushed up against him, a hand cupping his jaw. Gabriel relaxed into the kiss, slipping an arm around Jack's waist as the kiss deepened. He pushed at Jack slightly, trying to blindly guide them towards the bed.

The corner of the bed caught Jack's knees, and they fell down onto it, still locked in a steamy embrace. The need for air separated them, Jack all heavy breaths and hooded eyes. "Sorry, it's not often I can catch you off guard. Couldn't resist." the cheeky grin was contagious, and Gabriel let out a laugh.

"Alright, I'll let you have that one." he ducked his head, peppering kisses in a trail down to Jack's neck, frowning as he noticed that the mark he left was all but faded. "You're lucky we're trying to keep things hush-hush, otherwise I'd have every inch of you so beautifully bruised. A turtleneck wouldn't even be able to hide what I'd leave you with." he rumbled, gingerly nipping as he tugged at Jack's coat.

Jack melted into the touch, shifting to yank the coat off and toss it away in a heap. Gabriel made quick work of his armor, and the blond compliantly leaned up to help pull it over his head along with the clingy muscle shirt. He carefully removed the blue visor at its latch on his ear, taking at least enough care to set it down rather than tossing it. "Your turn. I want to feel you, Gabe."

The almost pleading tone fed the heat to Gabriel's core, chuckling as he shifted himself to practically straddle the half-naked blond beneath him. "Fair is fair, I suppose." he murmured, grateful he wasn't already in his armor like Jack was. A simple unzip of his hoodie, shrugging it off and tossing it to the growing pile, and a quick tug of his shirt over his head left him as bare as Jack, leaning down and pressing into his lips again.

Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel, one hand trailing up to yank the beanie off and tighten the hand that ran through his hair. Gabe rutted against him, both men hard and wanting, pushing his tongue past parted lips and into Jack's mouth. As always, he tasted fresh coffee and vanilla, just as sweet as the first time he kissed him. He moved further down, eyes looking up to watch the beauty that was Jack's expressions as Gabriel kissed his way along his body.

"How are you wanting it this time, Jackie? More spankings?" the low whine Jack gave at the suggestion made him chuckle. "Seems like that's almost a reward, not a punishment. Maybe I should tie you up, keep you from pouncing on me again." he kissed further down, smirking as he made it to the top of Jack's pants. "Or should I just edge you for the next three hours, keeping you so close to relief that you'll beg me for it?"

"Gabe, please, _anything_." Jack's words were hardly more than pants, leaning up on his elbows as he looked down to Gabe. "Though, if you're, uh, taking suggestions…" he paused, swallowing past a lump in his throat.

Gabriel halted his ministrations, raising his head to let brown meet blue. "I'm listening."

"I want you to actually… put it in me." If it weren't for the hint of apprehension in Jack's tone, Gabriel would've given him hell for the wording, but he was honestly shocked Jack wanted to go that far.

They'd come close to it before, but never all the way. There'd been a handful of times they'd gotten hot and heavy after the first time in Jack's office, but it was usually just Jack getting more swats, the two of them sucking each other off afterward. Hell, even a quick handjob in a closet once, but Jack would always adamantly refuse that he was the one who started it.

"You sure, Jackie? I mean, I'm absolutely up for it, but, well…" Gabriel scooted back up, pecking Jack's lips. "You're probably gonna be sore afterward, mi amado. You think the mission's gonna be easy enough to get through even with a sore ass?"

"I'll be fine, Gabe." Jack huffed, almost seeming offended. "It's not like I haven't had something up my ass before."

Gabriel couldn't resist. "More than the usual stick?" The smack to his head was well deserved. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry for talking about your ass-stick, and I won't ask about who's been in you before, but I'm being serious; are you sure that you want to do this?" his tone was sincere, leaning in to bump their already sweaty foreheads together.

Jack smiled, tilting his head up to peck Gabe's lips. "I'm sure, just make sure and give me a bit to adjust before you really go at it. You're, uh… you're a bit bigger than the last time I let someone fuck me."

Gabriel couldn't deny the swell of pride he felt at the comment, but he'd never let Jack know. Jealousy wasn't healthy, and past partners were in the past, but he didn't want to think about anyone else getting to make Jack so delirious with pleasure.

"I'll go slow, I promise." he leaned forward, giving a slow, loving kiss. He was okay with going slow, savoring the moment. Hands trailed along Jack's sides, one resting on his hips as the other stroked up and down over him.

He could feel Jack melting under the touches, soft shivers erupting from him with every little touch. The soft, sweet pace was nice, a change from their usual rough, get-right-to it pace. It felt… right. Like this was how their first actual time having sex should go, despite how much Jack liked taking swats and Gabe liked giving them.

"Want me to go ahead and get you ready?" Gabe's voice was soft, caring, and Jack gave a nod in response. "Alright. You wanna go ahead and take off your pants?" Another nod. Gabriel smiled, stealing one last kiss before getting off of him. He pulled open his nightstand, digging around until he found the small bottle of lube, hip-checking it shut before turning to watch Jack peel away his pants. "I'll help with those if you'd like." he grinned, kneeling next to Jack as the blond scooted himself further up the bed.

Gabriel leaned over him, resting a hand on his muscular thigh as he peppered a trail of kisses from neck to navel, catching Jack's underwear in his teeth as he continued his way down, tugging them down until Jack's cock sprang free. Jack hissed at the chilly air, shifting his hips up to allow Gabriel to finish pulling them off by hand. "Not even gonna lie; that was _incredibly_ sexy, Gabriel."

"Why thank you." Gabe laughed, crawling back up between Jack's legs. "You wanna lay back, or go hand-and-knees?"

"I'll stay like this if that's alright." Jack smiled, pulling his lip between his teeth again.

"Whatever's more comfortable for you, cariño." Gabriel kissed his hip, hooking his hands under his hips to pull him up slightly, spreading his legs out to help get to his ass. When he was sure Jack was holding the position, he pulled his hands away, popping open the bottle and squirting the slick gel onto his fingers. He rolled it between the digits, trying to give it a moment to warm up to his body heat. One hand pulled at one of the perfect cheeks, spreading them before bringing the lubed fingers to his hole. The shiver that rippled through Jack sent a wave of heat through Gabriel, and he pressed a kiss to the blond's inner thigh. "Shh, it's okay, I've got you."

An affirming nod from Jack gave Gabriel the okay to push a finger in, slow and steady until it was fully sheathed in Jack's ass. His breath hitched when Gabriel gave a testing wiggle, more kisses being pressed into his thigh. "Fuck, it's been too long…" he mumbled, hiding his face behind an arm.

Gabriel tutted, reaching up to give a soft tug on his wrist. "Come on, cariño, I wanna see your face." Jack hesitated briefly, but brought his arm back to his side, face a brilliant crimson. Gabe smiled, slowly slipping his middle finger in to join the first. A low groan rose from Jack's throat, head tipping back as he took a deep breath. "Need to adjust?"

"No, I'm good, just… fuck, I don't know." Gabriel's finger's paused, and Jack quickly gave him assurance. "I'm not having second thoughts, I just wish we could hurry up. I want to- I want to know what it feels like to have you in me."

Gabriel fought a smirk, settling for a smile. "Patience, Jackie. You'll feel me plenty once you're ready downstairs." Jack gave a soft chuckle, choking a bit at the end as Gabriel spread the fingers to stretch him wider. "Color?"

"G-green, still green." Jack rolled his hips a bit, swallowing hard. "You care if I…?" he held a hand up, gesturing to the erection rising defiantly in the air.

"Let me. You just lay back and enjoy it." Gabriel scooted forward, ducking his head to press a kiss to Jack's tip, relishing the soft groan of relief it drew from the man beneath him.

Gabe pulled him into his mouth, trailing his tongue along the shaft as he pressed a third digit into Jack, the hitch in his breath practically music for Gabe. He didn't try and overstimulate him, giving slow, soft sucks in time with the pushing and spreading of his fingers. He pulled off of him, giving a languid lick to the tip before speaking. "You think you'll be okay with three, or you want me to go up to four?"

"Th-three…" Jack gasped, pulling his head up to look at him. "Three's good."

Gabriel nodded, giving one last spread of his fingers before pulling them out. "Bigger question; you want me to wear a rubber? I've got some in the drawer, just in case. I know both of us are clean, but I don't know if you want to risk a load in your ass if I can't pull out in time."

Jack laughed, giving a soft shake of the head. "Bare's fine by me. I actually want you to finish up inside. Leave me a nice memento to think about once we're out on the mission." he grinned, and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Alright, but don't whine later when your ass is all gooey." he snickered, scootching off the bed to undo his pants. It didn't take long for him to bare himself, kneeling back onto the bed between Jack's legs. He lubed himself up, giving a few extra strokes to get himself back to full hardness. He took Jack's legs up under the knees, looking down at him as he lined up with Jack's hole. "Ready?"

An eager nod leads him to push forward, giving a low groan at the warmth and sheer tightness. Jack gasped, gripping the sheets like a lifeline. "Fuck, you're big. Oh, _fuck_ ," he grunted out, swallowing hard.

"Color, cariño?"

"Still green, still green. Keep going."

Gabriel nodded, pushing past the tip at a slow, careful pace until he was buried in Jack completely. The heat surrounding him was astounding, and he had to take a few deep breaths himself to gain composure. "God _damn_ , Jack, you feel so good, so hot and tight for me." He leaned down, peppering kisses all over Jack's face, praising his lover like there was no tomorrow. "Let me know when you're good, alright?"

Jack hummed in approval, eyes closing as he enjoyed the sweet kisses and sweeter words. They stayed still for a moment, and Jack gave a nod when he felt ready. As promised, Gabe started slow, rocking their hips together as he gauged Jack's reactions. The soft moans, gentle gasps… he would die a happy man if he could get a recording of those. He'd listen to it days on end until he perished.

Gabriel wouldn't doubt it if Jack was literally making him lose his mind.

"H-harder, Gabe, please." the soft, needing voice drew Gabriel out of his thoughts, the red face and hooded eyes on Jack looking like it belonged in heaven itself. Gabriel gripped tightly at Jack's hips, pulling further back and slamming in. "Yeah, like that, oh god, _yes_."

Gabriel panted, head spinning as he sped up his thrusts, each change in pace cleared with an approving nod from the man writhing beneath him. Fuck, he honestly didn't know how much longer he could last at this rate. Jack's moans were sweet as honey, intoxicating as always as the tightly wound man beneath him came undone. Without a warning other than a choked sob of pleasure, Gabriel felt hot, sticky cum spray between their stomachs, drawing a lecherous grin onto his lips. "You should've told me how close you were, mi cariño, I would've helped you finish off."

Jack shook his head sloppily, the movement nothing more than him lazily flopping his head back and forth. "Too good to have you stop," he whined, sounding nearly delirious as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm. "You close?"

"Mmhmm," Gabe grunted, taking a few deep breaths. "You still want it inside?"

Jack nodded, grinning up at him. "Yeah, go ahead." The soft encouragement was all Gabriel needed to go over the edge, letting out a strangled groan as he pushed all the way to the hilt, cock twitching as he came deep inside of Jack. The blond keened, clenching around him slightly as Gabe withdrew, shuddering at the sudden emptiness. "That was… absolutely incredible, Gabe." he smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips, letting his tired legs drop down once Gabriel was completely out of him.

The dark-haired man chuckled against his lips, scootching them both up to lay against the pillows, limbs tangled and lips still locked. Gabriel traced lazy circles into the small of Jack's back, a sleepy smile resting on his lips as they broke the kiss for air. "Jack, I-"

"Commander Reyes, is Commander Morrison in there with you?" A voice sounded from the other side of the door, and both men nearly jumped out of their skins.

Gabriel took a deep breath, clearing his throat softly. "Yeah, we're planning out some details of the upcoming mission. Is it urgent?" God, he was proud of how professional he could sound.

"Not completely, it can wait until before you leave, or even after you all return from the patrols in Dorado. Sorry for the disturbance!" Footsteps receded, and both men let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. They shared a look, both letting out a bout of laughter as they fell back into the comfort of the pillows together.

"So, you were saying?" Jack asked, all raised brows and ruddy cheeks.

Gabriel opened his mouth, about to say those three little words, but hesitation got the best of him; maybe now wasn't the right time. He'd wait, and say it when it was just right. "Nothing, I was just gonna ask if you wanted a backrub after that. I went a little rougher than planned at the end, figure a little massage could work as a decent apology." he grinned sheepishly, and Jack laughed.

"I'd love one, but only if you don't mind grabbing a towel or something first. We need to clean up before this dries." he gestured to both their stomachs, a fresh shade of crimson dusting his features as he realized they were both still covered in streams of cum.

Gabriel grinned deviously, slipping down to lick away what was on Jack, earning a surprised yelp from him. "I didn't mean like that!"

Gabe slipped back up, licking his lips and humming. "Worth it. I told you I would've sucked you off if you'd let me know you were getting close earlier, Jackie." he stood, stretching his sex sore muscles; god, how long had it been since he was actually physical with a person? Too long, that's for sure. After finding a spare shirt that was dirty enough to use to wipe himself off, but not so dirty that it made things worse, he wiped off his stomach, throwing the shirt back into the laundry basket before returning to the bed. "Slip under the covers, will ya? It's cold as hell, and I want to cuddle up properly."

Jack let out an undignified snort, but complied, holding the blanket up for Gabriel to climb under. "Such a sap, Gabe. Never thought you'd be the type to cuddle."

"And I never thought you'd be the type to like your ass slapped until it looks like an apple, but hey, appearances don't always give you the full picture." He nuzzled into Jack, feeling him damn near bristle with embarrassment at the true statement. He slipped his hands between them, kneading gently at the thick cords of muscle in his lover's lower back, earning a satisfying groan of enjoyment. "If you wanna take a nap, I'll wake you up in time to head out."

"Mm, might take you up on that." A yawn clawed at the end of Jack's sentence, the blond settling into Gabriel's arms and closing his eyes. Before settling too deeply, he flipped over so that he was facing him, a sleepy smile on his face. He chuckled as Gabriel raised a brow, but shifted his arms to wrap around him to continue the massaging. "Call me sappy, but I wanted you to be the last thing I saw before I fell asleep." he murmured, leaning in to peck Gabe's lips before settling into a light slumber.

Gabriel felt his heart swell, swallowing past an involuntary lump in his throat. He sighed softly, bringing a hand up to gently card through Jack's pristine yellow locks.

God, he was falling too hard, too fast for the man in front of him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Rating: PG-13  
Content Warning: Gabe trying to talk dirty to Jack during the mission, violence, a bit of an unhappy twist (not going to spoil it!)

Notes from the Idiot Author:

I absolutely hate that I have this incessant need to ruin the mood when a good thing is going on T^T If you don't hate this by the end of it, I promise a resolution will happen in the next chapter! (On a side note, I got the urge to add in the ending of this chapter after rewatching the Heroes cinematic. I wanted Jack in an alleyway, and a reason for such anger after he comes back to Dorado as Soldier 76)

 _Summary:_

 _Flirty words through an earpiece, a flash of purple in the corner of his eyes. What was supposed to be an easy mission takes a turn south, and Jack is left defenseless and downed._

* * *

"Jack, you gotta wake up, mi amor." Jack groaned at the disruption to his slumber, burying his face further into the warm wall of flesh in front of him. He felt the warmth rumble, vaguely hearing a chuckle from somewhere above his head. "Come on, get up. We're leaving in twenty minutes, and we're both still butt naked. Ana'll kick both our asses if we're not at the carrier on time."

With a huff, Jack pulled away from the warm embrace, blue eyes cloudy with sleep as he sat up. "Ugh, damn… was I really out that long?" he grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You were too cute to wake up." Gabriel grinned, hoisting himself out of bed as he pawed at the pile of clothes they had both so eagerly discarded. "Plus, you kept mumbling in your sleep. I was tempted to take a video."

Jack glowered, too out of it to be truly annoyed at the other's teasing. "I'd kick your ass if you did." he huffed, pulling himself out of the warm prison of blankets and stretch. He groaned, rubbing his hips absentmindedly. "Damn, you weren't joking when you said I'd be sore. Feels like I got split in half and glued back together."

The soft, apologetic smile Gabriel gave him drew out a chuckle, leaning over to press a sloppy kiss onto his cheek. Gabe continued his work, separating his and Jack's clothes and handing the blond his uniform piece by piece. "Was it at least worth it? You weren't exactly complaining while we were going at it."

Jack laughed, pulling on each offered article of clothing from Gabriel's hands. "More than worth it. I'd be up for round two if we weren't about to head out." The cheeky response made Gabriel pause for the briefest of moments in buckling his pants, all toothy grins and wiggling brows, and Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas. Twenty minutes isn't enough time for a quickie, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." Gabriel laughed through his shirt, pulling it over his head before slipping his jacket over. "Doesn't mean I'm not getting ideas for later."

After a quick check over each other and, deeming that they both looked ready to depart and _not_ like they just had sex, Gabriel leads Jack out of the room. The duo made their way out of the room, making it to the carrier just as Reinhardt and the new recruits did. "Ah, my friends! Are you ready to go and scare some sense into the no-good hooligans causing trouble in fair Dorado?" the behemoth of a man boomed, grinning ear to ear and he proudly hoisted his hammer over his shoulder. "Ana should be joining us at any moment. Let us wait for her in the carrier, ready and alert!"

Jack couldn't help but crack a smile, grabbing his pulse rifle from where it was waiting for him at the airship dock. "Sounds like a plan."

The five of them boarded the ship, Jack and Gabriel having to fight back snickers as Reinhardt diligently lectured the two newcomers about properly fastening their harnesses, not to be out of their seat until the pilot said so, and so on. Jack was honestly quite proud of the young lady, seeing in her face and overall attentive posture that she was a quick learner, following Reinhardt's instructions to a T.

A mere five minutes later, Ana ducked into the ship, a stack of folders in her hands. "Ah, glad to see everyone is already here. These are the maps of the area, especially for our newest recruits, and a layout of the patrol schedules." she dutifully handed them out to each member of the team before taking her own seat, the carrier door closing as the vehicle rose and started its journey. "We'll be in groups of two; Jack, Reinhardt, you'll be patrolling with Riley and Jacob, respectively," The two new recruits saluted, the look of dread on the boy's face almost palpable, "And Gabriel, you'll be helping me set up our base of operations in the hotel. We'll set the routes based on the data we receive from the local authorities. Thankfully they're working with us on every aspect of this mission."

Jack had noticed the look of disappointment on Gabriel's face at not being paired up with Jack, but the blond gave him a small nudge and a smile. The silent reassurance soothed him, and Jack was grateful that he didn't try and make a scene. They'd talk about it later, and Gabriel would probably pound away his frustrations in the form of a well wanted 'punishment'. Jack had to stomp out the thought as quickly as it came up; he needed to focus on the mission, not what he hoped Gabriel would do to him after they were back at the base. "I'm assuming comm links will be routed through to you two at the base in the hotel?" he asked, flipping through the papers in the folder, all but memorizing the details on the descriptions of some of the already cataloged miscreants. A gang of brats calling themselves Los Muertos, each one already booked having the same skull and bones tattoos. Jack hummed, glad that at least they made themselves easy to spot.

"You assume correctly. Gabriel and I will take turns on covering the communication hub, and the other is free to either patrol the area surrounding the hotel or communicate intelligence to the authorities. We'll regroup for reassignment at 8 o'clock sharp, then separate again to cover each other while we take breaks from patrol for meals and sleep. Gabriel and I will be switching out with whoever is resting, so we're aiming to have two groups out at each time, with at least one person awake at the base at all times. Everyone understand?" Ana took a deep breath, looking over each of their faces for any looks of confusion. She smiled when she found none, closing her folder and resting it in her lap. "Alright, I wish you all the best of luck out there. Hopefully, our presence in the city alone will help to scatter them like rats, but make sure to be on your guard just in case."

A collection of affirmative responses satisfied her enough, and she busied herself with a polite conversation with Reinhardt. The two rookies chatted among themselves, leaving Jack with an opening to speak to Gabriel. "Look, it's only for a couple of days. Besides, you get the easy part for most of the day." he teased, giving him a soft grin.

"I'd still rather be patrolling with you," Gabe mumbled, giving a soft huff of annoyance. "You and I both know that I'd be of more help on the ground with you rather than cooped up relaying orders."

"Like I said, it's only for two days. I'm sure you'll live." Jack cast a quick glance at their team, noting that they were still in their own conversations, before leaning in to murmur in Gabriel's ear. "Besides, after this is over, there'll be plenty of time for you to take out some frustration about being stuck on comms duty if you know what I mean."

A hint of a blush washed over Jack's cheeks at Gabriel's grin. "Jack Morrison, you never fail to surprise me. I'll make sure and take out every bit of frustration I'm holding onto once we're alone again. That's a promise, mi cariño."

Jack laughed but was relieved that he could divert Gabriel's attention away from his annoyance with the mission, the two of them slipping into light chatter as the carrier made it's way to Dorado.

* * *

Jack couldn't be mad at Gabriel for the stolen kiss on the cheek as they left the carrier, parting to go with their respective teammate as the mission officially started. Jack made polite conversation with Riley, learning that she was from the States as well, liked cats and poetry, and that her mother had told her stories about heroes and saviors all throughout her childhood. It had led her to train throughout her youth and join Overwatch.

He didn't laugh at her for gushing about how cool she thought Reinhardt was, how he was the living version of a storybook hero in her eyes. However, he couldn't help but let his mind wander as they patrolled the town. A soft chirp of the comms activating in his ear almost made him jump, rolling his eyes as he heard a familiar soft whistling on the other end. He brought his hand to the panel on his ear, fighting a grin as he hushed his response. "Gabe, you do realize that the comms are for communicating information, not for your attempt at music."

"Aw, and here I was hoping to soothe your boring trek with something to listen to other than the kid." The whiny tone suited Gabriel, and Jack glanced over at Riley as she spoke with a local, "And before you worry, I'm only broadcasting to your headset."

"Ah, my own personal shoulder devil. How comforting."

"I'm almost offended, Jackie. If you want, I could just leave you be. All by yourself, stuck with a doting rookie talking about how great Reinhardt is."

Jack fought down a grimace, laughing it off. "Alright, you've got my hands tied."

"Unfortunately, mi cariño, I don't. I'd _very_ much prefer if I did. I think it'd look good on you. Some nice blue ropes to match your eyes." Gabriel's tone was a dulcet purr in his ear, and it made Jack want to shiver.

The blond swallowed hard, fighting the heat welling in his cheeks. "Gabriel, I'll mute you if start trying to talk dirty to me while we're both supposed to be working."

"But I have nothing to do, Jackie. I already checked on Reinhard and the other kid; no new information. Just dusty streets and graffiti on their end. Same as yours, am I right?"

Jack huffed, pursing his lips. "Yeah, you're right. Riley is talking with some of the locals, seeing if she can get any leads so that we're not just pacing around like show ponies. Kid's got a good head on her shoulders."

"I'm sure her head is fine, but I think I'd rather have yours." A confused pause from Jack pushed Gabriel to continue. "I mean the head of your dick, Jack. C'mon, I'm trying to sweet talk you."

Jack groaned, stepping away slightly. "Gabriel, I'm warning you…"

"You've gotta be at least a little turned on by this, aren't you? I know I am." Jack could practically hear the smirk in his tone, "You getting to hear me right in your ear, saying anything I want to get you all hot and-"

 _"Gabriel Reyes!"_

Jack jumped at the shout in the background, holding back a snicker at the yelp of surprise that he heard on Gabriel's end. "Busted."

There was a quiet scuffle in the background, and Jack could hear Gabriel whining at a distance from the microphone as Ana took it from him. "Jack, _please_ tell me you were against Gabriel's childish flirting."

"I was just about to mute him if he kept it up, Ana. Promise."

A well-worn chuckle at the other end of the line. "I'm proud of you. Gabriel, on the other hand, is losing his comms priveledges for now. Anything new on your end, aside from his mischief?"

"Nothing yet. Riley is-" A flash of neon purple in an alley a few meters away caught his eye. "Hold that thought. I think I saw something in the alley just now." Jack gripped his pulse rifle, glancing back at Riley. She was taking down notes, listening eagerly to the elderly woman she was speaking to. "I'm just going to pursue alone. Riley's getting intel from the locals." he walked towards the alley, hastening his pace enough to be quick about it, but not draw attention. "Besides, it's probably nothing."

"Be careful, Jack. It could be nothing, or it could be something. Keep your guard up." Ana's tone was apprehensive, yet surprisingly calm.

"Understood." Jack lowered his hand from his ear, eyes narrowing as he reached the edge of the alley. A quick glance inside gave him little to nothing. Between the shadows from the surrounding building, the setting sun, and the sheer depth of the alley, he couldn't see much. "I can't make out any clear visuals. I'm just gonna poke in and double check. It was probably just a flyer or something."

" _Please_ , be careful, Jack."

"I hear you." he chuckled, honestly touched by the hint of worry in the woman's voice. He walked deeper into the alley, one hand gripped tight on his rifle, the other still on his communicator. "I'm fine, Ana. I don't even see anything. Probably just a false alarm." He stopped, listening for any signs of movement. He couldn't hear anything, just the general rumble of the busy street outside of the alley. "Alright, I'm calling it. False alarm, heading back to Riley to go try and cover some more ground before we regroup."

"Glad to hear it. Amari out."

Jack sighed, laughing at himself a bit. What was he so worked up over, anyway? This was going to be an easy mission, in and out, over and done with. He shook his head, chalking this up to Gabriel riling him up with all his dirty talk moments earlier.

He turned on his heel, ready to head back out and continue the patrol. Just as he lifted his foot to take a step, he heard a rush of movement behind him, and something hard and metal collided with the back of his knee. "Fuck!" He tried steadying himself against the wall, pain coursing through his leg as he turned to face his attacker. Neon purple was all he saw before a metal plated bat collided with his temple, knocking him to the dirty alley floor. A shaking hand struggled to reach for his earpiece, and a heavy boot on his wrist stopped the movement before he could even try.

"Don't even think about it, cabrón. Your little friends aren't gonna come running in to save you. These are our streets, not yours, not anyone's but ours. Can't have you Overwatch assholes ruining that." A cackle of a laugh erupted above him, and Jack struggled to glare up as his attacker, only seeing the butt of the bat just in time for it to ram into his face, knocking him out cold completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Rating: Semi-Explicit (No sexual themes, but a lot of violence)  
Content Warning: Violence, blood, abduction, crying Gabriel, and an emotional team meeting in the hotel

Notes from the Idiot Author:

I seriously hate myself for this chapter, but I have no shame in believing Gabe would cry in this situation.

 _Summary:_

 _Your whole view of the world can change when you find out that the person who is your world is in danger._

* * *

" _Alright, I'm calling it. False alarm, heading back to Riley to go try and cover some more ground before we regroup._ " Gabriel's held breath loosened in his chest, sharing a small, relieved smile with Ana.

"Glad to hear it. Amari out." She said, setting the microphone down with a sigh. "Why does your boyfriend have to cause _both_ of us such worry, Gabe?" she joked, accepting the offered cup of tea he held out to her.

"Beats me, I just know he's gonna get it when we get back from the mission. His ass is gonna hurt for _months_ after I'm done." Gabriel huffed. He hated worrying, hated losing control. Jack would get it so good for this.

Ana made a gagging noise, rolling her eyes. "Why do you insist I hear such things? What you two do is meant to be your business, not mine." she chastised, but hid a smile behind the rim of the cup. "If I might add, however, I've noticed he seems a lot happier. Less tense and worked up."

Gabriel chuckled, giving a small shrug. "I'm happy to help him." he sighed, turning the styrofoam cup in his hand. "I think I'm honestly falling for him, Ana. Not just the messing around, but…" Ana's raised brow and look of interest pressed him to continue. "We had actual sex for the first time today, after the mission debriefing, and… I almost said I loved him."

"Well, do you, Gabriel?" she pressed, brows now knitted together.

Gabriel swallowed past the knot in his throat, thinking over the question. He knew Jack better than anyone else, enough to know how to piss him off or turn his day around. He knew that Jack loved old music, jazz and swing being two of his top favorites, and a few cheesy love songs - Careless Whisper was a horrendous combination of the two, but Jack loved it - and that he used to want to play football before he enlisted in the Army as soon as he was 18. He knew about Jack's hopes and dreams, his fears and troubles. Nothing brought Gabriel more joy than to see the sunshine that was his smile, the way his eyes crinkled around the edges when he laughed. He wanted to be the one to make him laugh, to make him smile, for as long as he could. For as long as Jack would want him to. "…I think so, yeah. I honestly can't see my life without him anymore." The words were a soft murmur, and Ana smiled at the wisty look in his eyes. God, Gabriel was such a sap, sometimes.

"That's not a bad thing, sadiqi. Love is one of life's greatest gifts, one of the reasons we keep pushing forward." she chuckled, laughter interrupted by the beeping of the comms link. It was Riley. She frowned, answering the call. "Captain Amari here. Any news, Riley?"

"Captain, I'm so sorry- I just- I don't know where- Oh _god_ , Captain-!" The girl's words were a rush of word vomit, and Ana's blood ran cold as she shared a look with Gabriel.

"Riley, take a deep breath and start over. Tell us what's going on."

"Commander Morrison, he- I saw him head to an alley while I was gathering intel from some of the locals. I-I got worried since he didn't come back, so I went to check on him. There's- oh _god_ … There's blood in the alley, and it's fresh, and I think I found pieces of his visor next to it. Th-the blue glass part." The girl took a few deep breaths, voice shaky. "Captain, I'm sorry, I should've gone with him, I'm so sorry!"

Ana's eyes were wide, a hand clamped over her mouth. As the shock flooded over her, she turned to look at Gabriel, and the phrase 'if looks could kill' didn't even begin to cover the rage in his eyes.

No. This wasn't happening. This was some sick joke that Jack was playing. How stupid could he be? Using a rookie to try and make Gabriel worry about him. This was fake. It had to be. Gabriel steadied himself on the back of a chair, fighting the growing panic as hard as he could. No, no this wasn't happening. Not his Jack. Not happening. Couldn't be happening. _Not his Jack._

The sickened stone in his gut refused to let him believe his own lie, and a shaking hand yanked the microphone from Ana. "Riley, I want you to relay everything you saw and heard to Captain Amari. I'll go after Ja- Commander Morrison. If it's just the glass, hopefully his earpiece is still on him, and we can track him down. Reyes out."

He pushed himself up, head swimming and gut clenching. Ana took a deep breath, grabbing a pen and paper and jotting down the information Riley gave her. Gabriel tapped away at some of the screens, pulling up Jack's information in the system. He activated the GPS, gnawing at his nails as it loaded up. It looked like he was just barely outside of the town limits in an old factory. Gabriel jotted down the address, grabbing his shotguns and storming out of the room. Ana called for him, but all he heard was his pulse thudding in his ears.

Anything and anyone standing between him and Jack… He grit his teeth, hailing a cab and asking to be taken a few blocks away. He hardly paid attention to the drive, having to calm the volatile thoughts in his head.

He'd kill them. He'd kill every last one of them. Every single lowlife that had a hand in hurting Jack would breathe their last breath today; he'd make sure of it.

He took a deep breath, unclenching his fists and busying himself with taking inventory of the ammo he had on him and in his guns. He had more than enough, and there was a burning need to empty every round of shotgun ammo into the bastards that took Jack.

The cab crawled to a stop, and Gabriel paid the man before hopping out. He took a deep breath, finally turning on and placing his communicator in his ear. "Ana, I'm about to go in. Jack still showing up as being in that building?"

There was a brief pause before she answered. "His tracker is, yes. Gabriel, be careful. They could've taken it off of him and set a trap. I know you're angry, I can't begin to understand how badly you're hurting right now, but you need to keep a level head in there. Your first priority is to get Jack back, but you've got to look out for yourself as well."

"I'll be fine, Ana. I _dare_ them to try and trap me in. I need to let off some steam right now." he hissed, scanning his eyes over the heavily vandalized building.

"That's what I'm talking about! You can't lose your cool!" Ana groaned, and Gabriel could picture the woman pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Do what has to be done, but be smart about it. I'm sending Reinhardt to your location and pulling Riley and Jacob from the streets for now. It's not safe for them to be out alone."

Gabriel hummed, hardly even listening. All he had heard was to do what had to be done, and - to him, anyway - what had to be done was the members of Los Muertos in the building suffering a very painful death. Slow would be preferable, but he'd work with whatever hand he was dealt when he got to it.

The sun slowly set around him, the last slivers of orange light fading into shadow, and he gave a dark chuckle. "I'm not waiting for Reinhardt. I'll try and have everything wrapped up by the time he gets here." With that, he shut the communicator off, stuffing it into his pocket as he began his approach. He climbed up an old fire escape, scaling up the side of the building in the cover of the night. He took enough care to check the roof before slipping onto it, keeping on his toes as he began his descent into the building.

The glow of those obnoxious skull tattoos worked in his favor, a shock of neon green showing him exactly where his first target was. A few swift steps and he was behind the man, the cold barrel of a shotgun pressed snug against his back. "Where is he?"

The man bristled in panic, daring to try and make a grab for his gun. The mistake cost him dearly, Gabriel taking no hesitation in shoving him to the ground and planting a boot at the back of his skull. The pleas he cried fell on deaf ears, and Gabriel tutted. "Either you give me the information I want, or you die. Your choice."

"I don't know nothin', please!" It was a pitiful sight, watching the grown man plead for his life. Gabriel sighed, drawing his foot back and kicking as hard as he could. The audible snap and sudden limpness in the man fed something in him, something angry and hungry for blood. One down, who knows how many to go.

He slunk deeper into the building, sticking to the shadows as he sought out his next target. The factory seemed to just be a squatter spot, trash can fires burning here and there along the different levels of the building. A neon orange glow caught his attention, the slightest tug of a smirk on his lips. He crouched, watching the man for a moment as he waited to strike. The stench of liquor nearly radiated off of him, and the half-empty bottle dangling from his hand confirmed Gabriel's suspicion; drunk, unstable, and an easy target.

He slipped behind him with little to no effort, one hand grabbing the spikes of hair protruding from his head, the other angling a shotgun against his jaw. "Don't even try and scream," he warned, pressing the gun deeper into his flesh at the noise of surprise. The man tried to turn, swinging an unsteady blow at Gabriel. It was all too easy to grab the man's arm, twisting it until he heard a satisfying crack. The wail of pain was silenced with the crash of gunfire as he pulled the trigger. Blood and brains sprayed, and Gabriel pushed the limp corpse out of his way without a hint of remorse.

He ducked into a hallway as he heard footsteps, clamor and panic spreading among the trio of gangly lowlifes that came to inspect the noise. He couldn't even understand it at this point, ears ringing and heart pounding as he pulled the second shotgun from its place on his hip. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

He ran at them, charging his shoulder into the man nearest to him before they could react. He spun on his heel, sending a spray of gunfire at the man to his left. The cry of pain was music to his ears, watching the man pitifully clutch at the new holes in his chest. A crackle of a machine gun drew his attention, using the man he'd plowed into as a meat shield as he finished off the last of the three with a merciless blast from his gun.

He threw the now limp body to the side, sneering as he felt the sticky warmth of blood staining into his clothing. He turned his attention to the open door the three had come from, stalking his way towards the dimly lit room at the end of the hallway. He heard movement, panicked cursing from what, he assumed, was his next target.

He kicked the door damn near off its hinges, seeing a hint of purple slip behind a door at the other end of the room just in time to avoid the shot he fired. He growled, blood boiling at the thought of one of them getting away. He started after the runner, ready to chase him down and tear him limb from limb, but a weak cough from the corner of the room halted him in his tracks.

"Gabe…? That you, or am I finally bleeding out enough to hallucinate…?" Gabriel's anger melted, turning in horror at the sight of Jack, crumpled and bound to a chair in the corner of the room, smiling weakly at him. "How'd I know you'd be the one to come for me?"

Gabriel dropped his guns, heart clenching as he took in the gut punch of a sight in front of him. He'd seen Jack injured before, but something about the swollen eye, the busted lip, the streaks of blood from horrid gashes… He choked on a sob, rushing to his lover's aid without a second thought.

"Jackie… oh god, Jack, what did they do to you." Gabriel pulled a knife from his belt, carefully slicing away at the layers upon layers of tape holding Jack to the chair. Once his arms were free, Jack gave a groan of relief to have feeling in his limbs again, bringing a hand up to gingerly cup Gabriel's cheek. There was worry in the baby blue eye that wasn't surrounded by bruised and swollen skin, and it did nothing to help Gabriel hide his tears of relief.

"You're covered in blood, Gabe." Jack's tone was quiet, concerned, and Gabriel would've cried at just how weak he sounded alone. If he'd gotten there sooner, if he hadn't wasted time with the bodies down the hall… Regret filled him as he pressed a kiss to the palm, giving a shake of his head before ducking into a crouch, moving to cut Jack's legs free.

"Not mine. There's five fewer members of Los Muertos to deal with. Should be six, but I'm not leaving you to chase the bastard." He wanted to hit himself when Jack stiffened a bit at the body count, but he kept control as he gently pulled away the rest of the tape. The hiss of pain Jack made tore at his soul, and the sickeningly bent angle of Jack's right leg told him that the blond wouldn't be able to walk out of here on his own even if he tried.

"Dios mio… Jack…" He couldn't find the words to say it; Jack's armor had been taken, and his usually pristine white and blue getup was covered in blood and dirt, torn and cut into in more places than he could count. There was a horrendous amount of blood, some coming from the cuts and some having run down from Jack's head. Gabriel had to all but shake himself out of the thoughts. Jack was alive -beaten severely, but alive- and Gabriel had found him. "Let's get the fuck out of here. I don't want more of them to show up." He rose from his crouched position, pulling Jack up into his arms as gently as he could. The grit of Jack's teeth and pained expression cut like knives, but Gabe had to get him out one way or another, and he didn't want Jack to have to hobble along on his only good leg.

"Fuck, I really screwed up this time, huh?" Jack's weak chuckle drew a glare from Gabriel, the man barely having the thought to grab and holster his guns on his way out.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ think you need to apologize, Jack." Gabriel swallowed hard, careful to slip out the door without Jack bumping into the frame. "This isn't your fault, not in the least."

"If I hadn't gone in the alley-"

" _Don't_." Gabriel's tone wasn't one to be talked back to, and Jack settled for a soft sigh.

A short bout of silence hung in the air between them before Jack spoke up. "I got a few good hits in, even from the chair."

"Jack…"

"I'm pretty sure I knocked the guy's front teeth out. Definitely broke his nose. I'm pretty proud of myself, if I can toot my own horn a bit."

Gabriel choked on his laugh, a fresh stream of tears clouding his eyes. "You absolute idiot… You're an inch from bleeding out in my arms, and you're bragging about breaking some assholes nose?"

Jack huffed, fighting a small smile. "For one, I doubt I'm gonna bleed out. Too much crap pumped into me from good ol' SEP to let that happen. I do feel nauseous as all hell, so sorry ahead of time if I puke on you."

"I'd be fine with that." Gabriel laughed, carefully taking a seat on a stack of rocks, keeping Jack held in his lap.

Jack chuckle warmed Gabriel's heart, chasing away the darkest of thoughts encroaching his mind of what could've happened if he hadn't shown up when he did. "And two, I broke his nose while _restrained_. I think I deserve to be proud. You of all people should appreciate a well-placed headbutt."

Laughter shook through Gabriel's chest, and he ducked his head to cry into Jack's shoulder. He felt so relieved for Jack to be here, in his arms, _safe_ , but the guilt of how beaten up he was… It was like a hot iron stabbing into his gut.

Lights fell on them as a vehicle approached, and Gabriel tensed slightly before he saw who was driving. "Jack! Mein Gott, you look like Hell has tried taking you, and Hell lost the fight!" Reinhardt called, hopping out of the truck and rushing over to them. "Gabriel, help me get him into the truck. Ana's already readying a med kit, but oof…" he frowned, looking over the extent of Jack's injuries. "Dare I say she might need to prepare two? You've taken the beating many lesser men would've passed away under."

Jack gave a small laugh, smiling up at the man. "It sure feels like it. If Gabriel hadn't busted in like he did, I _might've_ just croaked."

Reinhardt grinned, taking Jack off Gabriel's lap to let him stand, the two of them working together to get him into the truck with as few complications as possible. He closed the door, turning to take a look at Gabriel. "I haven't seen you wince even once, my friend. I'm assuming the blood isn't yours?"

Gabriel nodded, a frown tugging at his lips. "I took five of them out before I found Jack. A sixth got away, but I didn't want to pursue and leave Jack alone."

"I think that's understandable. His safety is a higher priority than chasing some coward." The two made their way to the other side of the truck's cab, Gabriel carefully sliding into the middle next to Jack before Reinhardt hopped in, heading back to the hotel at just barely under the legal speed limit. They arrived at the hotel in record time, and Ana, Riley, and Jacob were all waiting outside for them. Reinhardt hopped out, letting Gabriel around to the other side to help Jack out of the cab, pulling him up into his arms and carrying him to the doors. The gasps of shock between the three were expected, and the rookies looked like they were going to be sick.

"Oh god, Jack." Ana's eyes were wide, filled with shock and sorrow at the state he was in. "Let's get you inside. I'll examine your wounds. Gabriel, you get to be my nurse today."

Gabriel noticed the hint of a smile on Jack's tired face, rolling his own. "Don't even, Morrison." he huffed, but a smile pulled at his own lips at the fact that Jack was at least feeling well enough to have taken Ana's words in a lighthearted, joking way.

Ana fought a sad smile, quickly fixing her features back to that of a professional. "Reinhardt, take these two to get a bite to eat or something to drink. I'll call you once Jack's patched up and we have everything sorted out."

He nodded, giving a brief salute. "Yes ma'am! Young ones, follow me! I'm pretty sure I saw a bakery just a brisk walk from here!" Reinhardt smiled, ushering the two recruits away from where they were locked in place, still staring at how horrible Jack looked.

Gabriel sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's cheek once the three were well out of their sights. "I want to punch those kids for how they looked at you."

Jack frowned, huffing a small sigh. "Gabe, they're new. Fresh from training. They probably haven't seen stuff like this in real life yet."

"Still, they should show some respect," he grumbled, carrying Jack up the stairs to the room, Ana opening the door for them and locking it behind before she gathered the supplies she'd brought from the ship.

"Lay him down on the bed, and grab me some spare towels from the bathroom, Gabriel," Ana ordered, receiving a nod. Gabe set him down gently, stepping aside to let the woman work. She was already slipping back into the mindset of her days as a field medic, removing what remained of his visor as gently as possible before trying to unbutton the tattered remains of his jacket.

"You sure he can't be the one to help me get my clothes off so you can patch me up?" Jack gave a small grin, trying to rouse a laugh out of the two, and Gabriel frowned deep enough to cover for Ana's distracted scowl.

"Jackie, mi cariño, any other time I'd jump on that offer, but Ana's the medic out of the three of us. We've gotta listen to her, okay?"

The frown that spread across Jack's lips tugged at Gabriel's heartstrings, but he didn't rescind his statement. He headed to the bathroom, grabbing a few of the towels that were folded neatly on the shelf, grimacing as he got a glance of himself in the mirror. He… he looked nothing like himself, if he were being honest. Blood coated the entirety of his side, rusty red and sticky on his cheek all the way to where it seeped into his clothes. No wonder Jack had thought he was injured. He snapped his gaze away, pushing out of the bathroom and returning to Ana's side. She'd gotten his jacket removed and set in a sad crumple next to the bed, currently working at cutting away his shirt with a pair of scissors.

Gabriel felt a surge of rage flood him as she parted the halves of the shirt, showing the injuries that weren't as obvious as the hurt Jack's face had sustained. Deep, ugly bruises plagued his ribs, some very clearly in the vague shape of kicks and stomps, and there were cuts that went deep enough to still be oozing blood as his body fought to scab over the gashes. He had to look away, swallowing down the guilt in his chest.

"I'm sorry, you guys… I shouldn't have gone off on my own to investigate." Jack's words felt like a knife to Gabriel, but even he was shocked when he heard a sharp slap, head jerking to see Jack as surprised as he, a hand on his cheek where Ana's hand had just made a harsh connection with.

"I swear to god, Jack, I will beat you twice as bad as whatever they did to you- no, _thrice_ as bad- if you try and blame yourself for this." Ana's words were soft in volume, but held a resounding strength that Gabriel envied. "You were doing your job, and that job put you in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not your fault, so stop trying to apologize. Are we clear?"

Jack swallowed past a lump in his throat, but gave a nod, laying back down as she resumed cleaning and dressing the wounds. Silence stood like a stone wall between the three of them, Ana silently working on fixing what she could with what she had. After a while she let out a long sigh, wiping her hands on one of the cleaner towels and rising up from her position next to the bed. "I think that's the best I can do for now. You need rest. I'm calling the mission off. Surely Gabriel sent a good enough message to Los Muertos." she cast a glance of him, and Gabriel let out a huff.

"Serves them right." He felt no shame in the fact that he didn't feel guilty for killing those men; they deserved far worse than death for what they'd done to Jack, and his only remorse was that he didn't have time to give it to them.

"Gabe…"

He sighed, pushing off from where he had been leaning on the wall. "Go get a bite to eat with Reinhardt and the others, Ana. I'll keep an eye on Jack." He noticed the look of hesitation on her face, and he gave her a small smile. "And I promise I won't try any funny business on Jack while he's injured."

She let out a chuckle, shaking her head but heading to the door. "I'll bring back something for you both." With that, she headed out, leaving the two alone.

"So," Jack broke the silence, a lighthearted grin on his battered lips. "You planning on keeping that promise, or…?"

 _Dear god, the man he loved was an insufferable one._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Rating: Mature  
Content Warning: (oh god where to begin) emotionally compromised Jack, borderline self-deprecation, slight praise kink, rough sex, dirty talk, choking, pinning, pretty much 99% of the reason I'm going to hell.

Notes from the Idiot Author:

Maybe one day I'll be able to write a fic and not have a hot guy get emotional, but that day isn't today. But, to make up for it, have some smut and the beginning of introducing Blackwatch to this series!

 _Summary:_

 _Emptiness has an easy fix; rough sex in an office. Works every time._

* * *

It had taken Jack the better part of two months to start getting back to his old self, his healing accelerated greatly by both his enhancements and Angela's diligent care. He had hated having to have his leg reset into place, the thought inducing a wave of nausea that made him stop, leaning on the armpit rest of his crutch. He was strictly forbidden from putting weight on his healing leg, doctor's orders, but God did it make maneuvering through his daily life at least ten times harder than it needed to be. Harder than it already was now.

His black eye had healed itself within a week, his lip sealing back up a few days after his eye finished yellowing, thankfully healed enough to not hurt when he kissed Gabriel. The majority of his cuts were sealed, some having scabbed over on their own, some having the itchy ache of stitches holding him together. He sighed, shaking the thoughts of Gabriel's soft lips from his head as he continued back along the path to his office, eager to take a seat and start his day. The last two months were a living hell, and he could already predict the stack of paperwork he was going to face today.

It didn't take long for the news to start talking about the "crumpled and broken" commander, too many loud-mouthed witnesses having seen his condition when they were leaving Dorado. Countless reporters were being turned away every day, both physically and through countless emails and letters in response to the same question; _How will this affect Commander Morrison's leadership of Overwatch?_

Jack scowled, a heaviness in his chest as he thought over just how much trouble his mistake had brought about. The UN was up the ass of every single commanding officer in Overwatch's ranks, the media was in a frenzy of cooking up stories and theories of what happened to him to leave him in such a broken state, and Gabriel… Jack's heart gave another aching pang when he thought about Gabriel.

Gabriel, himself, and Ana, as well as Reinhardt and the two rookies, had all been honest when writing up the reports of the failed mission, the Big Three leaving out only information that would lead to them finding out about his and Gabriel's relationship, and Gabriel hadn't even tried to sugar coat what he did in the factory to get Jack back. Despite the fact that the now deceased members of Los Muertos had _abducted_ Jack, _beat him_ , and would've most certainly **_killed_** him, the UN didn't approve of Gabriel's "ruthless and unnecessary slaughter", as they put it.

Jack took a deep breath, quickly slipping into his office and to his desk as he felt his eyes sting, tears trying to butt their ugly head as he thought about the panic in Gabriel's eyes when the UN declared him an unsafe asset, taking him off duty on indefinite suspension while they discussed what should be done with him for the incident in Dorado. The panic, the sheer _fear_ for his future… the look in Gabriel's eyes had broken Jack more than any torture ever could, and he'd spent the last two months wallowing in his own sorrow after Gabriel left the base. He slumped into the chair, feeling like a crumpled wad of wet paper trying to function as a leader.

Ana had tried to talk to him, to console him and try to help distract him from the hole left by Gabriel's absence, but it was a waste of time; Gabriel was gone, possibly unable to come back, and Jack _knew_ it was his fault. If he hadn't gone into the alley alone, if he had played things smart instead of recklessly sure of his safety, Gabriel wouldn't have had to go after him, and he wouldn't be under scrutiny for his actions.

Jack, rested his head in his hands, gritting his teeth as tears slid down his cheeks. He fisted his hands in his hair, struggling to get a hold of himself. He didn't have time to cry, to pity himself and wish for things to change. He jerked his head up, furiously wiping at his eyes as he tried to focus on the papers in front of him. _God_ , he was so pathetic, it was beyond shameful.

The knock at his door made him jump, wiping his eyes again as he fought to compose himself. He cleared his throat, grabbing a pen and making himself look as though he was busy. "Come in."

He didn't look up from the blurry words in front of him, seeing a dark dressed figure step into his office from the corner of his eye. Jack swallowed hard, fighting back the tears still trying their hardest to make themselves fall. _Not now, damn it!_

"Jesus, Jack, too busy to even welcome me back?" His focus and jaw dropped as a warm chuckle came from the visitor, head jerking up to look into the chestnut eyes of the man he'd been beating himself up over the loss of for the past two months.

"…Gabe?" Jack's lungs felt like they were collapsing, chest tight as his brain registered that yes, it was Gabriel in front of him.

A frown marred that perfect face, Gabriel's brows furrowing as he noticed Jack's puffy, tear-reddened eyes. "Jack, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

A choked laugh came from him, shaking his head as he dropped the pen back to the desk, not even bothering to grab his crutch as he hopped over to Gabriel. "Nothing, nothing's wrong now." he laughed, latching onto the other like a lifeline. Gabriel laughed, a grin spreading across his features.

"Maybe I should take off more often. You're never this clingy when you see me every day, mi cariño," he teased, looping his arms around Jack's waist to help support him.

Jack huffed, shaking his head against Gabriel's neck as he just took in the feel of him again. "Hell no, I've got you on lockdown. You're not leaving again. You'd have to pry me off." he joked, pulling his face away from Gabriel's neck to plant an enthusiastic kiss on his lips.

Gabriel gave a soft hum into the kiss, letting his eyes slip closed as he mindlessly stroked the small of Jack's back, just as eager to kiss him back.

Jack was bordering on sensory overload as his mind raced; when did Gabriel get back? How long had he been here? What had happened with the UN? Was he back for good, or were they going to drag him away again? Questions flooded his mind, all but overclocking his system as he clung to Gabe.

The gentle push of a tongue at his lips sent a shiver through his body, eagerly parting his lips and meeting Gabriel's tongue with his own. Oh _god_ , he had missed this. He needed this more than anything, and he felt no shame in rutting against Gabriel's hips with his own. The man gave a soft hum of interest, grinding back down against Jack in approval as the two parted for air. "Mm, you really did miss me, huh?" he purred, hands dropping to Jack's hips to guide them to match the grinding, both of them hard and wanting just from the kiss.

"Oh god yes, I missed you more than you know, Gabe." Jack's voice was breathy and weak, melting into the touches as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck. He swallowed hard, not letting himself think as he spoke. "You remember our first time in here? What you said?"

"Hm? Which part?" Gabriel peppered kisses along Jack's jawline, still rocking their hips together.

Jack tilted his head, breaths shuddery and weak. "You said you wanted to bend me over my desk at some point, right?"

Gabriel made a noise of interest, pulling back to look at Jack incredulously. "Are you suggesting what I think you are, Jackie?"

The blond nodded, biting his lip through a grin. "I want it. Here, now, _on my desk_. I just know I'm not gonna be happy until you're in my ass and pinning me down." God, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die of sheer embarrassment at his own words, but his head was spinning with euphoria, a cocktail of emotions flooding his system. Gabriel was here, back after way too long, and Jack _needed_ him.

Gabriel let out a breathy laugh, brows raised damn near to his hairline. "Jesus _fuck_ , Jack Morrison, and here I thought you had said some naughty things the last time we fooled around in here."

Jack leaned forward, pressing a hard and sloppy kiss to his lips. "Don't make me beg, Gabe, because I honestly think I'm to the point of having no humility anymore." he saw no point in lying; Gabriel was a master at making Jack come undone, and the blond had no shame in letting the other see that.

Gabriel's shit-eating grin was a sight for sore eyes, "As much as I would love hearing you beg, which I would _literally_ sell my soul to hear that, I want this just as bad as you do." he nuzzled into Jack's neck, nipping and kissing. "God, I've missed you, mi cariño… You have no idea how lonely it's been without you." His tone was so soft, so sweet, Jack damn near teared up again.

"Go grab some lube, Gabe. I'll be here waiting for you to get back." Jack smiled, releasing his grip on Gabriel as the man pulled away, and the blond laughed at the cheesy kiss he blew on his way out of the door.

Holy _fuck_ , Jack's head was spinning in the best of ways, and he had to steady himself against his desk for a moment. He took a few grounding breaths, busying himself with moving the stacks of papers to a drawer, along with any other clutter that could get knocked down once they started.

Gabe returned before Jack was done, giving a small snort of amusement at the blond's antics. "Getting everything out of the splash zone?" he teased, wasting no time as he undid his armor and jacket, tossing both to a pile on the floor.

Jack rolled his eyes, giving a small smile. "I'm already falling behind on my paperwork, I don't want to have to get it resubmitted because we got them all dirty." he joked, turning to face him and taking a moment to watch Gabriel strip off his shirt.

For once, the tables were turned; he hadn't bothered wearing his full uniform for awhile, going through his day to day work in a simple t-shirt and some slacks. Gabriel, on the other hand, was in full tactical dress, the only thing missing from his getup being his shotguns. Something strange caught his eye on Gabe's jacket, and Jack's brow furrowed. There was a red and black skull symbol on the shoulder of the hoodie, right where the Overwatch emblem had been the last time he saw the man. He opened his mouth to ask about it, but Gabriel's lips met his and his thoughts melted away.

Gabriel wasted no time in getting handsy, slipping a hand under Jack's shirt and tracing the contours of his body like it was the first time, pushing him back until his ass hit the desk. Jack moaned into the kiss, shuddering as Gabriel's fingers tweaked and teased his nipples, a sharp pinch making him groan needily. Gabe pulled back from the kiss, all but ripping the shirt off of him before ducking his head down. A merciless trail of bites and wet kisses ended at Jack's peck, Gabriel taking his nipple between his teeth and tugging. Oh, _god_ , Jack was aching for this, arching his chest into the attentive mouth.

He tangled his hands in Gabriel's hair, giving a gentle tug to guide his mouth up to his neck. "I don't give a damn if everyone in the base sees what you leave, I want you to mark me up, just like you said you would," he panted, giving a satisfied groan as Gabriel bit down and lavished his neck with attention. His cock throbbed, slacks tight as he squirmed under Gabriel's mouth, and he rolled his hips up in search of some kind of friction.

Gabriel pulled away from his neck and, based on the wide smirk on his face, he was proud of what he left. "I want you naked. _Now_." The demanding tone made Jack shiver, shooting back a smirk of his own.

"Yes, sir." he teased, watching Gabe's eyes damn near bulge at the words. "I'm only saying it once, so don't get used to it." He pulled his shirt over his head, leaning back a bit as he worked his belt and pants open. He didn't even have time to pull them down himself, Gabriel's hands gripping the remaining layers and yanking down until they pooled at Jack's ankles.

"I'm gonna make you ache for weeks, mi cielito." Gabriel's voice was a breathy growl, guiding Jack to lie face down and bent over the desk. "Every time you try and sit, all you're gonna be able to think about it how hard I'm gonna fuck you."

 _Oh,_ _ **GOD**_ _._

He heard the crack of the bottle opening, shivering as Gabriel's fingers sought out his hole moments later. Jack groaned, pushing his hips back against Gabriel's hand encouragingly. "God, you're so responsive, mi amado, such a good boy," Jack moaned at the praise, breath hitching as he felt another finger push in.

"F-fuck, Gabe, how much longer?" he groaned, glancing over his shoulder at him. His eyes widened, burning the site in his memory. Gabriel's face was red with a deep blush, lip being savagely punished between his teeth as he stroked himself. "Holy fuck, you look so good right now."

"You're one to talk. Bent over, eager and ready. You're like something out of a wet dream, Jackie. Too good for me to believe you're real if I weren't knuckle deep in the tightest, _hottest_ ass I've ever had the privilege to fuck." Gabriel's honey-coated words were punctuated with a wink, and Jack felt a whole new wave of heat flood his cheeks. "Just look at you, how red you get just from me telling you the truth. An absolute sight for sore eyes, mi amado, mi vida."

Jack keened as he felt another finger press into his ass, practically clawing at his desk as Gabriel wriggled and spread them out inside of him. "God, fuck- Please, Gabe, please, stop teasing, _fuck_ …" His words were breathless pleas, and he felt Gabriel shift behind him.

"Let me know if it hurts. If you had any patience, you'd let me stretch you out some more, Jackie." His tone was teasing, and Jack could hear the coy grin on his face without even needing to look at him. The fingers slipped out of him as his lover lubed himself up, but the hot press of the tip of Gabe's cock soon replaced them in a slow, steady push. Jack's voice cracked, a moan caught in his throat as Gabriel slipped inside all the way to the hilt. "Color, mi amado?"

"G-green, green as fucking grass, fuck." Jack was an absolute mess, chewing at his lip hard enough to almost split it open again. He felt Gabriel's hand on his shoulder, the other moving to collect both of Jack's wrists in a tight hold to pin them to the desk.

"Good, and you'll let me know if you need me to slow down, right? I'm not gonna go as slow as last time, but something tells me that's how you want it. Hard and rough?" Jack nodded, blood boiling with lust and love, touched and turned on by the care in Gabriel's tone; even with his dick firmly up Jack's ass, pinning him down and making him break in all the right ways, Gabriel was still such a caring gentleman.

Gabriel wasn't lying in the least when he said he was going to be rough, hips rocking back and slamming back into Jack's at a fervent, harsh pace, Jack's moans the only thing louder than the slap of skin. The hand on his shoulder snaked forward as Gabriel leaned in, leaving harsh bites on Jack's back, and Jack felt the hint of hesitation as the hand neared his neck.

"Do it. I'll tap the desk if it's too much," he panted out, tilting his head back to offer up his throat. He'd never actually been choked during sex, but he'd heard it made everything so much more intense. Gabriel groaned behind him, gripping his throat and pressing his fingers harshly along either side. Jack was impressed; he could breathe pretty easily, but the restricted blood flow made his head spin.

The unrelenting pace was quickly doing him in, and he choked out a laugh as he felt the desk shift beneath them. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long, and the blond caved in and tapped at the desk, head swimming as Gabe's hand pulled away. "N-not gonna last long, Gabe. Too good." he groaned, breath hitching as Gabriel bit down on his shoulder again.

"Don't hold back, mi vida, come undone for me."

The words, so softly whispered into his ear, were the last push Jack could take, crying out in ecstasy as he came hard, limbs limp as he clenched around Gabriel. The grip on his wrists tightened, and he felt Gabriel's labored breaths in his ear. "Inside, same as last time, Gabe," he panted, and it seemed like that was the only thing holding Gabriel back. Jack shuddered as he felt liquid heat bathe his insides, and he let out a breathless chuckle as his lover all but collapsed onto him.

"H-holy _fuck_ , Jackie… that was- that was amazing." Gabriel released Jack's wrists, pushing himself up off of Jack as he slowly pulled out, peppering kisses across the map of bite marks on the strong shoulders.

"So, uh… might need to add choking to stuff I like. That…" Jack laughed, shakily pushing himself up off the desk, shifting to turn around and face Gabriel, expecting a kiss.

What he didn't expect, however, was to see Ana in the doorway, eyes wide and face bright red, a pile of dropped files at her feet. "Oh, _shit_."

Gabriel raised a brow, turning his head to look where Jack was looking, jaw dropping in surprise. "…Well fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Rating: PG-13  
Chapter Content Warning: Not really anything this chapter, just some movement in plot, bit of fluff at the end

Notes from the Idiot Author:

As a heads-up to anyone following this story, I'm much further ahead on my AO3 account (under the same name) and I can hardly ever remember to update here (plus trying to format my stories is a lot easier on AO3 than it is here) so, if you want to continue reading my work, feel free to continue reading over on AO3! I'm under the same pen name and this story is under the same title.

 _Summary:_

 _Change is usually a good thing, but the apprehension that comes with it feels like a knife when the uncertainty starts to set in, and Gabriel doesn't know how this change will affect himself and Jack._

Gabriel wasn't the most familiar with feeling shame, being quite open to the parts of his life he could afford to be, but now, as Ana stared at him and Jack, he started to understand.

Ana, their first friend after joining Overwatch, the third of the Big Three, had just seen Gabriel fuck Jack. In Jack's office. On Jack's desk. _While choking him_.

The static-laden air was filled with silence, Gabriel and Jack staring at Ana, and Ana staring back at them. He had no idea how long they stood there, locked in what was singlehandedly the most embarrassing moment in Gabriel's life, but he was sure that it was at least a lifetime. Maybe two.

The silence broke as Ana cleared her throat, tearing his eyes away from the two naked men as she crouched down and collected her folders. "Well, I was coming to tell you that Gabriel was back, but I think you're well aware, Jack." _How could her tone be so casual?_

"Ana, I'm so, _so_ sorr-" Jack's face rivaled a stop sign in color, but Ana cut him off.

"No, no, don't even try to apologize." She shook her head, taking a deep breath as she focused her gaze on Jack's face, quite noticeably avoiding even moving her head down enough to risk a glimpse of Gabriel's ass again. "Now, if you two are done, which for the love of _God_ if you aren't then I'll be the first to start the obituary for Jack's ass, I need to talk to you both about what changes Gabriel's new position will bring to our usual mission lineup and execution." Gabriel grimaced a bit when he saw Jack's brows furrow in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened in what appeared to be fear. "I'll leave you two to… clean up, and _definitely_ get dressed. I'll be in my office when you're both decent."

Without leaving a chance for either of the men to respond, Ana turned and hurriedly left the office, leaving Gabriel to shoot Jack a cheeky smile. "I, uh… I think we forgot to lock the door, mi amado."

"What did she mean by position change?" Jack's voice was quiet, bordering on shaky as he gripped Gabriel's waist just a little too tightly.

"Jack, calm down, okay? I was going to tell you about everything that happened, just…" he gave a small grin, resting his forehead against Jack's. "It had been too long, and I missed you in more ways than just a teammate, asshole."

Jack frowned, but the tension Gabriel could feel in the other noticeably released. "I missed you too, Gabe, but if something big happens you need to let me know. Not just for Overwatch, but for me _personally_ as your- _your-_ " he cut himself off as he stumbled to finish the sentence, brows furrowing as he pulled away. The tension was back with a vengeance. Gabriel's heart sank, gently tugging at his chin to try and get him to look at him. Jack didn't budge, frown still marring his lips. "…We never actually put a label to this, did we?"

"No, but you and I both know that _this_ ," Gabriel gestured between them, "sure as hell isn't just us being really good friends. You know I care about you, Jackie, and I know you feel the same about me. Just because neither of us has said the word 'boyfriend' yet means nothing." he pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek, smiling when the blond turned his head back to face him. "You want me to call you my boyfriend, mi cariño? I'll do it. If it'll make you smile, I'll call you anything you want."

Jack laughed, leaning forward to rest his face against Gabriel's neck. The man hummed, wrapping his arms around Jack and gently stroking his back. "I'm sorry, Gabe, I know now isn't the time for me to be whining about something as trivial as us being officially an item." Jack chuckled softly, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"If it's even a little important to you, it's not trivial." he huffed, pressing a kiss to sweat-soaked blond locks. "And I'll have you know it's kinda important to me too. I don't want something as small as me not calling you my boyfriend to give you a loophole to trade me out for someone better. Maybe a younger, prettier version of the great Gabriel Reyes, this time with an even bigger dick."

Jack shoved at him, but the laugh that the teasing caused was music to Gabriel's ears. "With my luck, the other guy would be the same as you; huge dick, but most of it's just his personality." The shit-eating grin Jack gave made Gabriel snort, grinning right back at him.

"Well, I'll have to try and mediate how much of my dick is in my personality and how much of it ends up in your ass. I'll aim for a nice 30/70 ratio just for you."

"Aw, how sweet of you, Gabe. I'm touched, really."

The sarcasm dripping from both of their voices broke each of them, the two almost collapsed in laughter. Gabriel smiled, pecking Jack's forehead. "You wanna go shower up before we face certain doom?"

Jack laughed, redness returning to his face as he remembered their impromptu appointment with Ana. "I don't know if I can. I've been sink washing to keep my stitches from getting wet. Angela would have a field day if they reopened again." A frown crossed his features for a moment, but the smile resurfaced. "Thank you for offering, though."

Gabriel chuckled, giving a small grin. "I could wash you if you want. I used to have to help wash you up when you'd pass out after weekly injections way back in the day." he teased, grin growing when Jack's face reddened even more.

"Oh _god_ , I remember that. Well, I remember waking up feeling like I had been hit by a truck, but very clean." The blond laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You handled all that crap so much better than I did. I'm still surprised I made it through in the end."

"Not gonna lie, I was surprised too, but I was the one metaphorically holding your hair while you puked your guts out from all the shots. Kinda had a lot more first-hand exposure to you not taking it so well." Gabriel teased, earning an eye roll from Jack.

"I distinctly remember you puking a few times too."

"Not even gonna lie, a few of those were from when some of the other lab rats found a way to sneak some booze in." Gabriel grinned cheekily, snickering at Jack's taken aback look.

"You never told me that! I had honestly thought that you were suffering as bad as I was every now and then." Dear god, Jack's pout was too cute for words.

"Nope, just incredibly hungover and regretting my bad decisions. Good old SEP days. I still get a little sick when I smell cheap vodka."

"Oh my god, Gabriel. I hate you so much now." Jack laughed, shifting to lean on his good leg rather than the desk. "Getting off this lovely nostalgia trip, I think Ana's gonna come hunting us down if we don't hurry up. Plus, we're both still naked."

Gabriel shrugged, fighting down a chuckle. "You really think she'd risk walking in on us again? She knows that we haven't gotten to fool around in two months. Needs start building up, mi cariño, maybe enough for round two?" he wiggled his brows, jokingly pinching Jack's ass. The swat to his hand and the blushy glare Jack gave him was a thing of beauty, and Gabriel laughed again. "I'm just _joking_ , Jackie."

"Good, because I don't think I'd even be able to handle another round, to be honest. I feel like I got ran through a juicer and hit with a semi all at once."

"That good, huh?" Gabriel grinned, easily dodging the halfhearted smack from his lover. "Well, I hope it was as good for you as it was for me because I think reliving that is gonna be what heaven is for me if I can make the cut. Might have to actually try and be a good person from now on." Gabriel paused as he thought over his own words. Fuck, that'd be damn near impossible now. He shook the thought from his head, offering Jack a hand to help him steady himself as he pulled his pants and underwear up from around his ankles, Gabriel tucking himself back into his undone pants and zipping up. Once Jack was safely escorted back to his chair, Gabriel gathered the rest of the tossed clothing, watching Jack's eyes linger on the new emblem on his shoulder.

"Is that what Ana was talking about?" the blond asked softly, pushing himself up out of the chair. He remembered to grab his crutch this time, hobbling over to Gabriel's side just as he was snapping on the last pieces of his armor.

Gabriel frowned as he watched Jack, guilt biting at the mack of his mind at the fact that the man was still recovering from the attack. Jack was recovering from things any normal human couldn't, and at an incredibly quick pace, but it still broke Gabriel's heart to watch him struggle. "Yeah. Petras and Adawe weren't too happy with what I did in Dorado, but admitted that taking down five armed men by myself without getting a single injury was impressive. Not good for Overwatch's public image, but _impressive_ , not to mention useful."

"Are you still in Overwatch? Or are they taking you again for something else?" Jack frowned, expression quickly shifting to surprise as he was lifted up into Gabriel's arms. "Hey! I can still walk myself, Gabe." he protested but was ultimately ignored as Gabriel headed for the door, still carrying the blond princess style.

"I'm not having you hobble your way to Ana's office when I've got two perfectly healthy arms to carry you there myself." Gabe huffed, pecking Jack's lips once more before stepping out of the door to the office and heading towards Ana's. "As far as being a part of Overwatch… kind of, and kind of not. It's hard to explain, Jack. We'll talk about details once we meet with Ana, alright? Just know that I'm not disappearing again anytime soon."

Jack's soft smile and sigh of relief made Gabriel's heart flutter, fighting the urge to steal another kiss. Instead, he knocked on the door to Ana's office, the door hissing open before he stepped inside. Ana sat at her desk, face still red as she watched them walk in. "Glad you two could make it," she said, and Gabriel chuckled at the hint of embarrassed sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just talk about this crap." Gabriel huffed, gently setting Jack down to let him take a seat before dropping into a chair himself. A wave of uneasiness was threatening to overtake him, watching Ana lay out some papers for Jack to see.

"Well, with Blackwatch now being a separate, but still linked organization to Overwatch, I personally think we should still work together on regular missions. You and your men can take the lead if a situation gets too out of hand, or if something like what happened in Dorado happens again." Ana frowned when she saw Gabriel sink down in his chair, scowl blooming on his face. "Not that it will, Gabe."

"We get to be the scary big brother without as many rules. Less red tape and a lot fewer questions." he sighed, still running the thoughts over and over in his mind. He could do it, of course, but what would Jack think of him? Gabriel distinctly remembered the look on his face when Gabe told him about the five dead gang members.

"Wait, rewind just a little bit," Jack frowned, the papers in his hand as he read over them. " _Why_ didn't I hear about any of this until now?"

"You got the same report I did, Jack. I know you're behind on paperwork, but I thought you would've jumped in joy at the one that had ' _Captain Gabriel Reyes to Lead Blackwatch; New Addition to Overwatch Inner-Workings'_ as the title. Hell, they had Gabriel's name in bold text." Ana chuckled, a brow raised.

"I… haven't really been able to focus well. It must've slipped past me while I was working on what's been sitting around too long."

"He's been locked away in his office crying about you being gone for at least the past month and a half, sadiqi. I was proud of him for the first week or so, but he eventually burned himself out." Ana's smug grin was mirrored on Gabriel's face, and the man appreciated the fact that she had no shame in telling him.

Jack's face burned like a fire. " _Ana_! He doesn't need to hear that!"

Gabriel laughed, fighting his wide grin down to a small smile as he reached over to take Jack's hand. "I'm touched, really. I would've come back sooner, but they wanted to do a full reevaluation of my health, mental health, combat skills, everything. Once I was cleared, I had to sign a shit ton of confidentiality papers. Basically, if Blackwatch gets into deep shit that I can't get it out of, the UN and Petras never even knew it existed, and I'll take the fall."

"That's absolute shit though, they're the ones making you take the position!" If Gabriel were honest with himself, the slight growl in Jack's tone was kind of hot.

"It was either that or I get stuck on desk duty until I go through 'anger management' training." Gabriel sneered, shaking his head. "I was angry when I killed those fuckers, sure, but it was only because they hurt you. That's a personal kind of thing. No amount of me being stuck listening to some conceited asshole drone on about 'how to channel my anger in a _positive_ way' would've changed what I did, or what I'd do again if someone were stupid enough to try and hurt you." he huffed; Gabriel knew the excuse was paper thin, but he didn't give a damn.

Jack's frown burned into him, but he was grateful that the blond didn't comment. Ana sighed, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Regardless, you're going to need to find people to join Blackwatch. I've taken the liberty to pull up a list of some of the applicants for Overwatch that were turned away due to, well… less than perfect history. People with minor offenses that kept them from being able to join Overwatch for fear of tarnishing the look of the organization. You can look through it and see if there's anyone you want for your team."

He accepted the offered folder, taking a second to flip through it. He hummed, scanning the basic information of each potential recruit. "I might follow up on a few of these. Thanks, Ana." he closed the folder, setting it aside for now.

"Not a problem, Gabe. Anything else we should discuss while all three of us are here?" She asked, looking over at Jack, who shrugged.

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright, if there's anything else, I'll page you both. I'm _not_ risking going and getting you myself anymore." Her laugh made Jack's face redden just a bit, and Gabriel laughed with her.

"Ah, c'mon Ana, you know you liked seeing my ass. Don't deny it."

"I'm still fighting with whether or not I should try and gouge my eyes out, but I don't think that'll help with the nightmares I know I'm having tonight." Her deadpan tone ripped a snort from Gabriel, who rolled his eyes.

"Hope you enjoy reliving seeing the runner-up perfect ass bang the world's best ass." Gabriel laughed, barely dodging the pen she threw at his head, but Jack's smack to his arm was unavoidable. "Aw, mi cariño, aren't you on my side? I didn't say my ass was better than yours. There's no comparison."

"I'd prefer if you'd just stop talking about our asses in general!"

"Alright, both of you just…" Ana chuckled, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Out of my office. I'm getting flashbacks, and I want to have my break down alone if you don't mind." She joked, shaking her head with a laugh. "On a serious note, the team in the States are making progress. They've made contact with Deadlock and have them thinking that they're a legitimate buyer. We should be able to finish out the mission before the month is out."

Gabriel grinned, giving a nod. "Good to hear. Keep me updated on it." He noticed Jack's brow furrowing in confusion, and Gabe laughed. "Just because I got kicked out for a little doesn't mean they left me in the dark about what's been going on as far as missions. I know all about the sting operation, hell, I wanted to be here to be part of it. Just couldn't make it back in time to help out much."

Jack frowned but accepted the answer for its face value, and Gabriel was just the slightest bit relieved. He didn't want Jack to worry about it too much. He stood, stretching a bit before offering a hand to help Jack up. He looked confused, but accepted, letting out a grumble when he was swooped up into Gabriel's arms again.

"Alright, if that's all, I think I'm gonna go take a shower and get Jackie cleaned up." Gabriel grinned at the look of slight disgust that flew across Ana's face before an overdramatic groan came from her.

"You're telling me you two didn't bother cleaning yourselves up before coming here? Ugh, I'm gonna have to burn those seats now, Gabriel. Thanks a million." She rolled her eyes, fighting a grin as Gabriel laughed at the sarcasm in her tone.

"Have fun, Ana!" he called as they exited her office, the door hissing shut behind them as he stepped into the hall.

Jack chuckled as he raised a brow. "So that's why you wanted to carry me out. Make a quick escape so Ana doesn't kill one of us."

"You see through me every time, mi cariño." Gabriel laughed with him, heading in the direction of his room. "You still want to go clean up, right? Offer still stands as far as me helping you take an old man bath."

Jack rolled his eyes, flicking Gabriel's shoulder. "You're older than I am. I'm just trying to keep my stitches dry. If either of us is an old man, it'd be you."

"Eh, I don't know. I think I'm starting to see some gray mixing in with all that blond, Jackie. Next thing you know, you're gonna be yelling at all the new recruits about how it was back in your day." Gabriel grinned at Jack's laugh, taking on a horrendous attempt at sounding like an old man, "Back in my day, we had to walk to the training room uphill _both_ ways, in the freezing snow and rain! Show some respect, you little whippersnappers!"

"Oh god, stop it!" Jack held his sides, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes from how hard he was laughing. "If I ever say 'back in my day' when we're both old farts, _please_ do me a favor and shut me up."

"I'll make sure of it, don't worry." Gabriel chuckled, sneaking a quick peck on Jack's cheek, "So, guessing that means we're still gonna be together once we're both old and gray with hair coming out of our ears?"

Jack smiled softly, laying his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "We better be." he murmured, and the soft tone made Gabriel's heart all but ache with affection.

"We will be. I don't plan on ever not being the thorn in your side, mi amado." Gabriel chuckled, letting himself and Jack into the room, setting Jack down on the bed as he crossed the room to the door to the bathroom. "I'll get the water warming up. You sure you don't wanna try and just shower with me? If you don't get your stitches super soaked for too long, they should be fine. Hell, when I had stitches in these I still showered like normal, and they turned out fine." he pointed to the scars that trailed along his face, watching Jack give a shrug.

"I don't know. I mean, Angela said that it'd be fine if they got a little wet as long as they were dried off completely afterward, but I don't want to risk messing something up again." The frown that crossed Jack's lips tugged at Gabriel's heart, slipping into the bathroom to turn on the water and get it warming up.

He headed back to Jack's side, sitting down next to him and looping an arm around his waist. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Jackie, but it's up to you." He smiled when Jack leaned into him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "How long until you can get them removed, anyway?"

"Eh, only a week or two. Would've had them out sooner, but they kept getting reopened when my dumb ass took things too far with keeping up with my training." Gabriel frowned at that, rubbing Jack's shoulder gently.

"You've gotta give yourself time to heal, Jack. You're almost there, you can't fall back and tack on more time to having to heal just because you're impatient." His words were soft, nuzzling his face into Jack's hair.

"I guess I'll just take the shower with you." The blond eventually decided, giving Gabriel a small smile. "First shower with my _boyfriend_." He emphasized the last word, and it made Gabriel laugh.

"Damn right. Might as well mark it on the calendar; first incredibly domestic shower together." he joked, grinning as Jack laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that fits it pretty well." Jack pushed himself up, pulling his shirt over his head. "You gonna hop into the shower with your clothes on, or what?" he joked, tossing the crumpled shirt at Gabriel.

He caught it and laughed, rolling his eyes as he undid his armor. "Anything to get me naked, Jack." he poked fun at him, removing his jacket and shirt with his pants and shoes rapidly following. He dropped down, helping Jack with taking off his shoes, taking care to be gentle on his right leg. When Jack started to protest, Gabriel cut him off. "Just let me take care of you, okay? I didn't get to be here to help when you were first starting to recover, at least indulge me in letting me help you now." He pinched at the blond's thigh, helping steady him as he pulled off his slacks and boxers.

Jack chewed on his lip, giving a soft smile. "I don't deserve you, you know that?" he spoke softly, looping his arms around Gabriel when the man stood.

"Nah, you deserve even more. I just gotta try and make myself better so I can be more." Gabriel smiled, pressing a long and slow kiss on Jack's lips. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve your love, but you give it to me anyway." he murmured as they parted, bumping their foreheads together.

Jack sighed, smile still lingering on his lips. "Let's just go shower up, okay?"

Gabriel smiled, picking Jack up again before heading to the bathroom. "Sounds good to me, mi cariño."

 _He really didn't deserve Jack, but god, was he grateful that he was the one Jack had chosen to love._


End file.
